Part 3 : The Edge of Love
by Eve Nightingale
Summary: CURRENTLY ALL THREE PARTS ARE BEING RE-WRITTEN AS 'DEEP ROOTS'. !DISCONTINUED!  Sorry, go to new story for explanation.
1. Chapter 1 Together in the Beginning

(fanfare) As promised! Here is the romance!

Sorry this first chapter is kind of short, but I have this problem with starting long fics. (As experienced in my previous one. DX) But no worries! This one will take off no problem! Jump right in there and get the plot moving! No side quests, no underlying plot, just a straight fic!

Anyway, here you go! Enjoy.  
Remember, if you don't review, I won't know if I'm doing anything wrong. XP  
Even a few kind words couldn't hurt. :)

Thanks!

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Together in the Beginning**_

* * *

It was the rough times in their lives that made them appreciate peace ever so much more. All the traveling, the enemies, the hardship, all the pain just seemed to melt away when back in their quiet home of Resembool. Ed lay flat on the grass beneath the big oak tree, staring up blankly through the leaves at the small bits of sunlight that managed to weave their way through the tangle of branches. "Hey Al." He began, a soft, light hearted tone in his voice. "Do you ever stop to think about how lucky we are?" 

Al, seeming to be surprised by his older brother's words, sat up, allowing the soft semi-bent grass beneath him to prop back up. "Of course I do. You're the pessimistic one. Remember?" He smiled at the happy notion his brother was trying to get across. "Why do you ask?"

He turned and faced his younger sibling. "No reason...I just thought about all the things we could have lost...but didn't. We gave up so much and after a whole lot of work, we got it all back. Not many people get a second chance." He lowered his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I should really stop thinking into it too much."

The younger of the two placed a hand on the cool automail shoulder that reflected a glint into his eye. "Getting lost in thought isn't a good thing. Knowing you, you're liable just to make yourself depressed." He drew his knees in close to his body and stood up straight. "Let's get back. Den's going to overheat if we leave him stay out in the sun too long." He said, referencing the dog crouching down by the cool brook, taking a drink.

"He is getting pretty old...sure. He always naps this time of the day anyway."

After calling the dog, Ed and Al headed toward home and in a matter of minutes, they were there. In the front yard they could see Aria working hard on her vegetable patch, their father enjoying a cool drink up on the front porch and Pinako, who was on the side of the house, hanging laundry. Den quickly ran up the front stairs and into the house, most likely to his food bowl and then to the end of Winry's bed. He liked to sleep there. Her window was on the far side of the house which didn't get a whole lot of sunlight, so it was considerably cooler than the rest of the rooms with a bed.

"Hey guys. Have a good walk?" Aria asked as she dragged the back of her arm across her forehead. Her bright red hair was tied up in a bun as to get it off the back of her neck; though with the cumbersome amount of hair she was trying to restrain, it still flopped down and made the back of her neck swelter in the heat.

"Yeah." Al responded as he smiled at her. "You should get out of the sun, you're going to overheat."

She waved a had at him nonchalantly. "I'm almost done. But...would you mind taking up that basket? I have more string beans than I care to handle." She asked, pointing at the large weaved, soft rope, basket, laying on the ground packed full of yellow and green string beans.

Al leaned down and picked up the basket, it had quite a bit of weight behind it. "You weren't kidding."

She smiled. "I was thinking of making green and yellow bean casserole tonight."

Ed smiled. "Sounds good." He stretched and looked around the yard, someone seemed to be missing. "Where did Winry go?"

Aria shrugged. "Not sure. But if she was where I saw her last, she'd be in the garage looking after a patient."

"Thanks--" Ed was cut off by the basket of beans being held in front of him.

"If you're going that way, you might as well take these with you then. I'll stay here and help Aria finish up." He smiled.

Giving Al a nod, Ed took the basket. "Good idea. Get out of the heat as quick as you can." He turned and walked up to the front porch where his father, who decided to be lazy today, was lounging on one of the deck chairs enjoying some kind of juice, it looked like ice tea. "Don't work yourself too hard." He remarked snidely at his father.

As his son passed by, he reached into the basket and pilfered a few of the tasty looking beans. "Funny." Taking a bite of the bean, he enjoyed the cool crunch.

Ed cringed as he heard the combination snap and crunch of the small vegetable. "Uuh." He shivered. "You and Al gross me out. I don't know how you two can stand eating raw vegetables."

Hohenheim looked over his shoulder. "What are you talking about, you ate raw carrots yesterday." He said slightly confused.

He stopped mid-doorway. "Carrots don't count." He said as he entered the house. Walking by the pantry, he lifted the box of the wooden crate and lifted the string beans, in their basket, and placed them in the bottom. The sit perfectly in between the sweet potatoes and the green peppers.

Aria truly was skilled at gardening. With all the produce from the garden, they were able to save so much money from not having to buy vegetables. Ed smiled, she really was a nice girl, he was glad she decided to stay with them rather than going back to her home town.

Ed rounded the corner that led to the door of the garage. He peeked in and saw Winry, sitting on the bench, fiddling with some mechanical piece. With a wide smile, he pushed the door open. "Hey Winry." He greeted her as he stepped in the room and closed the door behind himself.

"Edward?" She turned, and made eye contact with him. "Where's Grandma?"

He leaned against the door. "Out back. So I figured it would be safe to come and visit for a second."

Wriny smiled. She and Edward had kept their a love a secret from Pinako in fear of her disapproving the two of them. She knew that they would eventually have to tell her, but until it was absolutely necessary, they decided to keep quiet. Though Winry had been speculating that they had something going on for the last month or so.

Two months had passed since everything had returned to normal. Aria was staying with them and being a productive member of the home. Ed and Al's father also stayed with them, not as productive, but he supplied a third pay cheque along side Ed and Al's which helped to keep the car in check and a little extra food on the table; not to mention, a little extra Brandy in the cupboard, Pinako swore it was for cooking, but no one believed her.

Ed wrapped his arms around Winry and pulled her close. "Ooh, Edward." She swooned. "I still have some work to--"

Not letting her finish her sentence, he quickly kisser her, lulling her to be quiet. They stood there, in quiet embrace.

"Sorry for barging in, I forgot my coat." The young man, Winry's patient, an older boy whom they both went to school with as children, who Winry originally thought left already, popped back in briefly. To his surprise, he saw what was transpiring. "Oh, sorry."

Ed and Winry quickly broke apart, a predominantly blush on either of their faces. Ed turned and avoided eye contact while Winry fished the guy's coat. "Here you go."

"I didn't know you two were dating." He smiled and waved. "You look good together." With that said, he left out the door from whence he came.

Winry sighed. "I hope he doesn't tell everyone."

Ed sighed and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Here's hoping." It seemed to Ed that he had spoken too soon. His life was always going to be full of drama regardless if he wanted it to be or not. "Aria's making green and yellow bean casserole tonight, are you going to help her?"

Winry nodded. "I'll clean the vegetables...they're in the bin right?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah...and I was wondering...do you think we could go out tonight?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. "It's been a while since we went out."

She knew exactly what he was implying. "Sure. Tonight's suppose to be a warm night anyway. After I'm done cleaning up the supper dishes, we'll head out."

He smiled wide. "Great." With that said, he gave her a peck on the cheek and was on his way.

Winry couldn't help but smile. Though they had to keep any relations they had a secret, at the same time she didn't mind the excitement of getting caught. Their first time, in Winry's bedroom, was a memorable one, the problem was the noise. Be it the creek of the bed or even an unstifled voice could tip of Winry's grandmother who resided in the room right next to hers. Going outside so they could be together was the safest route.

Even still, Winry sensed that Pinako was beginning to suspect something. It didn't matter to her any, they would have to come out in the open with it eventually. She feared more for Edwards safety than her own. She would get a scolding, but Ed would more than likely get beaten to within an inch of his life.

She shrugged it off and continued working. Winry was tightening a joint that the young man had left there. She had given him a temp for the time being so she could work on his leg overnight. The young blond girl smiled as she worked away, automail was truly her passion. Wincing in pain, she stopped. Her head began to throb and ache. The heat really was getting her. She was confused. '_I've been in the house all day though._' The headache's had been getting worse ever since the heat wave began. Normally the heat of summer would be dying down by now, but for some reason, it was staying as hot as ever.

Standing up, Winry began to walk toward the sink to get herself a glass of water. Upon standing, her vision blurred and a quick wave of lightheadedness knocked her right off her feet and down to the floor. She tried to get up, but nothing she tried worked. Her legs, arms and even her head felt as though they were made out of lead. Receiving a bit of comfort from the coolness of the floor, she laid there, still, hoping to regain some of her strength. Making a quick mental note before closing her eyes. '_I need to remember to drink more water._' With that, she shut her eyes tight and slipped into the unavoidable sleep.

* * *

Don't worry, she's not dead. :)

**Preview CH2** - _Winry suffers from yet another ailment. What will the doctor have to say?_

I apologize for the uneventful chapter, but give it a bit, it'll get good. I looked all over fanfiction and couldn't find a good story like the one I'm planning here. So keep on reading, I'm sure you guys won't be let down.

You have my word. :)


	2. Chapter 2 Summer and Discord

See, I told you I would update soon :D I've been itching to write this one for quite a while now. Since I have 3P finished, it's fair to write this, it's squeal. Yes, I'm being quite sneaky and not putting in the "Part 3". But hey, I'm just trying to pull in more readers. :P

I'll change the name soon. But rest assured, this IS part 3. I'm going to write it in such a way that it wouldn't be necessary to read the first two in the trilogy. Though...most people probably have no idea who Aria is...or what happened to Ed and Al...and where Izumi is...and a whole lot of stuff...you know what, scratch that. Some people are going to get lost if they read this. But the overally story is going to focus on Ed and Winry, so if people don't mind a little confusion, then all shall be well.

Anyway, here is chapter two. I know you'll like it.

OH! And I want to thank my reviewers. XD You guys are awesome!!!

Also...for future refrence...no predictions...if you figure it out, don't ruin it for others who are still gussing. :P Thankies!

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Summer and Discord_**

* * *

"Winry..." Ed shook her slightly as she lay lifeless on the coach. Hohenheim had come back in the house for something to drink when he noticed the lack of noise coming from the garage. Upon investigation, he saw her laying there, near lifeless, her breathing was hoarse and shallow. 

"Don't shake her too much." Aria placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll wake up soon." She had gotten the good idea of trying to get her to drink some water, little by little and very carefully in her unconscious state.

Ed sat on the floor next to Winry, who was laying out on the coach, the half empty glass clasped tightly in his hand. "Should we give her more?" He said, a twinge of worry in his voice.

The red haired girl shook her head. "Too much would just make her sick. Did you call the doctor?" She turned her attention to Al.

He nodded. "Yeah...she said she would be here as soon as possible." Dr. Heston had been relocated to the nearby clinic, so calling her was the quickest action

Winry stirred and began to sit up. "I have to finish...he'll be here in a few hours." It was apparent that she was confused as to what time of the day it was. Trying to sit up, she was stopped by Edward.

"Don't worry, you were only asleep for half an hour." He pressed on her shoulder, causing her to lay back down.

"Huh...Really? Did I fall asleep again?" She said, rubbing her eyes. She looked over to Pinako who was standing at the edge of the coach next to Hohenheim.

"Again?" She asked in a concerned tone. "This has been happening to you much lately?" Pinako asked her. She examined her face. Winry's cheeks were a healthy shade of pink and her eyes, though they were a little glassy at the moment, they looked as crisp and blue as ever; not a dark circle to be seen. "You don't look sick..."

"Neither did Mom most of the time." Ed sounded as though he had his own heart in the palm of his hand and he was squeezing it tightly.

"Ed, don't jump to conclusions. The doctor hasn't even gotten here yet." Al snapped at his older brother. Normally he called him 'brother' merely out of respect, but it was when he actually used his name that Ed knew he was serious.

"It's probably just heat exhaustion." Hohenheim piped up. He had a bad habit of keeping quiet in these situations, but figuring that adding a little comfort to the situation seemed like a good idea.

Aira chimed in. "Yeah. Pinako says that Winry doesn't look sick. It can't be anything too serious."

Ed rubbed Winry's arm in concern. "You're right. No sense in getting all worked up about it." He gave Winry a reassuring smile and caress of the forearm. She held his hand in response.

Pinako silently watched the two of them exchange gestures. She smiled. Her suspicions had proven to be correct. Though now that she had confirmed it, there was not a shred of doubt in her mind that Edward truly did love Winry. That would explain the frequent walks they would go on. Young love was such a sweet thing, she would have to remember to pick on Edward for it later. Not because of her old age or immaturity, but rather for the joy of watching Edward squirm uncomfortably. She smiled, but before she could add to the conversation again, she could her the purr of a car engine outside. "I think someone's here." She glanced over her shoulder to the doctor now making her way up the front steps.

The door had been left open. Dr. Heston knocked on the frame of the door. "May I come in?" Pinako waved her on in. "What seems to be the trouble?" She glanced at Alphonse. "Oh, I'm glad to see you're doing well." Al smiled at her while she made a quick scan of the room, she saw Winry laying out on the coach. "This must be Winry. How are you feeling?" She said, kneeling down next to Edward.

"Really dizzy...kind of nauseous too." She held her stomach.

"Alright, I'll examine you." She looked around the room. "Would you mind giving us a little privacy please?" She asked in a polite tone.

Ed stood up. "Right."

* * *

He sat on the back porch, out of the sun, and nervously fiddled with knuckles. Stretching and cracking them in as many ways he could think of to try and keep his mind off of what Winry could or might have. Ed was worried as to what could be making Winry sick. It must have been the heat, there was no other explanation for it. Other than the one he came up with. He shook the image from his head. He lost one family member to illness, he didn't want to imagine losing another. 

The back door creaked as it opened and Dr.Heston appeared through it. "Would you like to come back in now? We're finished." She said.

Sure enough, Ed, Al, Aria, Pinako and Hohenheim all headed back into the house. In the living room, Winry was sitting up straight, drinking a big glass of water.

Dr. Heston packed up a few of her things and closed her bag. "From the looks of it, it's just heat exhaustion. But it's a good thing you called, it's in the later stages, so if it worsens, you know now to take her to the hospital."

Ed sighed in relief. "That's good...well, not really. But it's better than what I thought it was originally."

The doctor looked at him. "And what might that be?"

Ed lowered his vision. "Oh...it's just...mom died from an illness that resembled this one...I was just worried that it--..."

"Illness?" She looked back at Winry. "Would you be happier if I did a blood test just to make sure?"

Ed and Al exchanged glances. Ed spoke up. "Winry...would you mind?"

Winry shook her head. "Not at all. I remember someone saying that if Trisha got attention sooner, she might have lived. Definitely."

The doctor rose from the chair. "Right, I'll have you in to get the test tomorrow. Is ten o'clock alright?"

She nodded. "That's fine." She removed a few blond strands away from her face.

"Good, I'll make that appointment as soon as I get back. We'll take the blood tomorrow and in two weeks, we'll have the results."

* * *

She faced the counter, messing around with something on it's surface. Turning around, she spoke. "Let's do something evil!" Aria said, a devious smile on her face. 

Winry took a step back, slightly creeped out. "Like what?"

Aria picked up a few potato slices that she had cut from the fresh potatoes from her garden. "Let's deep fry them."

She stared blankly at the shorter girl. "That's your idea of '_evil_'?" An eyebrow raised.

The red head became discouraged. "Yeah..."

Winry stared blankly for a few moments before finally saying something. "You've led a sheltered life...haven't you."

She lowered her head in shame. "...yes..."

Winry smiled just the same. "That's ok, let's deep fry them." She said in fear of hurting poor Aria's feelings. Normally she didn't eat things that were deep fried, but since Aria seemed to have her heart set on it, she gave in and they cooked the potato wedges in sunflower oil. Sunflower oil was Aria's favorite oil to use for french fries, so she bought some especially for the occasion.

"Leave it up to me to want to deep fry things on a day like this." She said, pulling her dress out and fanning her chest with the hem of the neck.

Winry smiled as she placed yet another glass of water down on the table. "It's no trouble. That's what the fan's for." She said, standing in front of the industrial size fan that she, herself, had made. Her hair blowing softly in the breeze it created.

After frying up the potatoes and dousing them in salt, the two girls sat down and enjoyed an afternoon snack. Aria bit into one of the fries and breathed with her mouth open wide. "Woo, hot. But yummy. Try it."

The potatoes were crunchy looking and their once white flesh, now was tinted yellow form being cooked in the grease. Winry, being a good sport, took a bit of one of the smaller cooler ones from the first batch. "Wow, these _are_ good. Fresh veggies are so much better than the ones that we get shipped to the stores." She said through a full mouth.

Aria giggled. "They really are."

Only being halfway through her plate, Winry stopped and held her stomach. "Ouch...my stomach."

The red haired girl looked up at her. "Do you feel sick again? I saw you drinking plenty of water." Aria looked around to see Winry's empty glass sitting on the counter.

Winry stood up, a hand holding her belly tightly. "It's not a sick feeling...it feels like I got punched it the gut." She winced in pain. "I think I'll just lay down on the coach again. Sorry I can't finish the fries."

Aria stood up. "That's no problem. You just go lay down. I'll bring you another drink of water." She watched the blond haired girl exit the room and head for the living room. Turning on her heel, she faced the sink and turned on the tap. Allowing the water to get cold, she filled Winry's glass up again. '_Was it the potatoes that made her sick? No...I ate them too..._' Aria mulled it over in her head. Winry must have still not have been feeling well since that morning.

* * *

Ed laid out on the cool grass next to the river along side Winry, clasping her hand tightly. "You don't think the test will say anything...do you?" He asked in a worried tone. 

Winry shook her head. "I don't think so...though I am worried about my stomach rejecting those potatoes." For the hour after she had eaten the fries, he stomach had a constant ache in it. "So you didn't feel sick either after eating them?" She questioned in a worried voice. No one else got sick from eating them.

He shook his head. "No, not at all. We'll know what's wrong with you in two weeks anyway. Be sure to mention about this to the doctor tomorrow."

Winry nodded and rolled over next to Edward, hugging his automail arm tightly. "Od course...so...did you still want to do anything tonight?" She smiled slyly.

Ed gave her a smirk. "Are you feeling up to it?"

She crawled over to Edward and crouched over him. "Of course, but we should probably get out of the open." Indeed they were shrouded by the mask of night but they were also laying out in the middle of a field, the long grass stood tall all about them.

"No one's going to see." Ed pulled her down and kissed her cheek softly.

* * *

Ok...so I'm not going to put in a lemon this soon in the fic, but the idea IS implied at least. Bare with me while I get the plot going. XP 

**Preview -** _The two weeks pass and Winry is told the underlining reason to her strange ailments. But where has Edward gone?_


	3. Chapter 3 When Distance is Dispaire

What did I say? No predictons! Dammit...oh well...you were going to find out what's going on in this chapter anyway. ;-;

Just so you guys know, I actually have up to chapter 6 written, edited and polished. I'm really into this story, so it's going to go far! I'm glad you all like it. And don't forget, I like reviews:)

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - When Distance is Dispaire**_

* * *

"Aaaah...dammit. I'll get on the next train heading out." Ed got up from his bed and stretched right after hanging up the phone. 

"Who was that?" Winry asked, still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Roy; big surprise huh?" Ed rolled his eyes and allowed his feet to hang freely off the side of the bed.

"Oh? What did he want?" She asked as if she didn't know. She knew for a fact that, given the lovely expression on Edwards face, he wanted them to go to Central.

Ed sighed and took the elastic from around his wrist and tied his hair back in a quick braid. He had gotten surprisingly good at making it form behind. "It's time for my yearly evaluation."

Winry sat up, the covers still covering her chest. "What? I thought yours was in the winter."

He shrugged. "He said something about generalizing the testing schedule to make it more convenient for the higher ups. They're testing everyone in the summer now. Right at the end though, so any vacations we would have taken would have been over by now."

Winry sighed. "But my blood test results are coming in tomorrow...you won't be here to see what they say."

He smiled and turned to face her. "Aside from the fact you can't eat any greasy foods, you've been fine these last two weeks. I say that you're in the clear." He kissed her cheek and stood up. "I'll be staying with Gracia anyway, so if something did come up in the blood work, you can just give me a call."

She smiled. "I guess you're right. No point in getting all worked up about it."

* * *

Ed sat across from Al on the train. It had been over a day and the train ride was beginning to bore him. "Not that I mind." Ed began. "But why exactly did you want to come along?" He questioned the sanity of his younger sibling. "You just got your alchemist certification, you don't need to go till next year." 

He shrugged in response. "I just wanted to keep you company. I know how bored you get."

They sat there in silence. "Cards?" Ed suggested.

Al pulled a deck out of his pocket. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Winry sat there, completely horrified as to what she had just been told. One of the tests that Dr. Heston sent out came back positive. "What made you want to check for that in paticullar?" 

Dr. Heston took the file with the results back from Winry. "You said it hurt after ate greasy foods. That means your gall bladder was acting up. A girl your age shouldn't have that problem, especially coupled with nausea and sever dehydration. It was a shot in the dark, but it's best you know as soon as possible."

Winry bit back tears. "I don't know what to say..."

Kelly took out her prescription notepad and scribbled something down. "There's a support group here at the hospital if you want someone to talk about it with. There's a few girls the program, but it does really well, especially among the younger generation."

Winry shook her head. "I think I'll be ok...I hope."

"Here." She ripped off the paper and handed it to Winry. "This'll clear up your bacterial infection too and stop that spotting. Take it right to the end. Amoxicillin tastes pretty good in liquid form, banana I think, so it'll be no hasel taking it. As for a doctor, if you don't mind that is, I have an opening. I can take you on as my patient. I can see you though right to the end."

She thought about it for a moment. Her doctor she had at the moment was older, not into the newer forms of medicine. Figuring her best bet to stay as healthy as possible would be to stay with Kelly Heston. "Alright...that would be fine." She stood up, her prescription in hand.

"Winry..." The doctor began. "Are you going to be able to get home ok?" She sounded a little worried. It was no wonder, Winry looked quite distraught.

She nodded in reassurance. "Yeah...I'll be ok."

"I'll call you with an appointment time for next week, just so I can check on that infection." She straightened up Winry's file, tapping all the papers down to the bottom so they would fit neatly together back into the file cabnit.

"Thank you..." With that, Winry exited the room and closed the door behind her. Quickly making her way through the clnic corridor, she made a bee line for the car in which Hohenheim was waiting. She got up to the car and sat in the front seat, trying her best not to cry. "I need to get this filled out." She said right away, showing him the prescription.

He looked at the paper and saw in incoherent scribble in the center. "What for?"

Winry gulped. Should she tell him the whole truth or just equivocate for the time being. "It's for a bacterial infection...that's all." She said as Hohenheim pulled away from the hospital parking lot. She couldn't take it anymore, the tears which she had been holding back escaped her eyes and migrated all the way down her cheeks. She tried to stifle a cry, but it was no use, she had been found out.

Hohenheim looked at her with a quick glance, a slight look of terror in his eyes. He saw that she was crying. '_Dammit_.' He was never good when girls started crying, it was especially awkward considering she was so young, and his son's girlfriend no less. Normally girls didn't cry in front of people unless they were looking for attention, really trusted them or there was something _really_ wrong. Or so his reasoning went. "What's wrong?" He asked her in a shaky voice. She continued to cry. This was not looking good for him. "Is the prescription too expensive? If you don't think you can cover it, I'll get it no problem." It was apparent that Ed got his 'girl crying' handleing skills handed down from his father.

She tried to stop crying but the tears just kept coming. "I'll be ok..." She sniffled and wiped her cheeks. "But can you go in and get it for me?" She held out the small paper.

"Sure." He took it from her and stuck it in his pocket on the inner lining of his coat.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Winry quickly scampered up to her room and crashed on her bed. Head buried deep into her pillow, she didn't want to look at anyone or talk to anyone for the rest of the day. She sobbed into the fluffy mass that was her pillow, soaking a circle of tears right into the center of it. She wanted to tell Edward, but she didn't want to upset him before his evaluation. If he lost his certification, there would be no way for her to pay the long line of doctor appointments and hospital trips that were to follow. They were a couple and she would like to think that he would pay for something like this for her. 

She sat up and faced the wall on the side of her bed, her back facing the door. She had a pain in her stomach again, this time it was only from worry. Winry wondered if she would be able to face something this big on her own if need be.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door, it was a light knock, most likely Aria. "Come in." Though she didn't want to see anyone, she knew she _needed_ to tell someone, lest her pillow suffer and become soaked from her crying into it.

The door cracked open, and sure enough, Aria appeared. "I brought you some apple juice...are you feeling ok? You looked kind of sad when you came in." She caught a quick glimpse of her face. '_She was crying?_' Aria's heart immediately sunk, Winry must have gotten bad news. Laying the glass of juice on her night table, she sat down next to Winry on the bed. Rather than saying words, Aria wrapped her arms around Winry and hugged from behind. Knowing full well that if the news was really that bad, Winry probably didn't want to talk.

Winry reacted to the friendly embrace and reached her hand up and touched Aria's arm. "Thank you." She began sobbing again.

Aria held back a few tears of her own. "We'll be here for you Winry..." She squeezed tightly.

* * *

"Edward Elric? Is that you?" A familiar voice sounded from behind him. 

Ed turned to see none other than Russell Tringham behind him. "It's you." He smiled.

Russel waved. "Long time no see. How've you been?"

He nodded. "Pretty good. Bored as hell coming off that train. Two days from Resembool makes you want to do nothing but sleep."

The taller boy nodded. "I hear that. Fletcher and I just came from Rush Valley. It's so nice to have a cool breeze for a change." He looked over Edward's head for the towering suit of armor. "So, is Alphonse with you?"

Ed looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, he's right there. He lost too many card games, so he had to carry the luggage." Ed triumphantly placed his hands on his hips.

Russel squinted. "Where at? I don't see him."

"If you're going to cheat, next time you travel, leave the books at home brother." Al said, struggling with the heavy bag. Russell's mouth immedatly dropped open at the sight of Alphonse, not in a suit of armor.

The older brother shrugged. "They both got really good at the same time, I couldn't leave them behind. And who said I was cheating?" Ed pointed to Russel. "Do you remember this guy?"

He looked at the boy who Ed was referring to. Al was roughly the same height as him and looked to be the same age as well. He had a very shocked expression on his face as Al looked at him. "No, I'm afraid not." Al smiled just the same. He knew that there had been quite a few people he and his brother had met over the course of the four years that he was stuck in the armor, and most of them, due to the transmutation he did to revive his brother, he had forgotten about. Though slowly, he was regaining his memories.

"Is that really you Al?" Russel said, taking a step closer to examine his face. He looked strikingly like Ed, with a few differences of course, but still, you could easily tell they were brothers.

"You'll have to forgive him," Ed began. "After getting his body back, Al lost most of his memories of our travels." Ed turned to his taller, yet, younger sibling. "This is the guy we met in Xenotime, he was impersonating me so he could get funding for research on the red stones."

Russel rolled his eyes. "It's good to see you don't hold a grudge." He looked disamused.

Al thought for a few moments. "Wait a sec...yeah. I remember you now. Didn't you have a little brother?"

The tall, long blond haired boy looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, Fletcher forgot his bag in our seat, he should be right back." He faced them again. "But on a different note, how would you to like to come to a party?"

Ed raised his eyebrows. "When?"

Russell smiled. "Tomorrow night, after nine. I've brought something to drink, I'll split it with you if you want."

Al looked worried. "I don't know..."

Ed thought for a moment. "Hmm...maybe. Where's it at?"

Russell took out a note pad and scribbled down a street, an address and a phone number. "Here, it's the tall grey house with the green shutters. It belongs to a cousin of mine, he doesn't mind if we drink, so it's safe."

"The day after my certification examination we'll be heading home. I'm not really sure we'll have time. But if I get the chance, I'll definitely show. Hmm?" He looked behind him, he could see Fletcher catching up with him.

"Great. Hope to see you there. You're both welcome to go." He turned and headed towards his brother. "Later." He waved.

"Bye." Ed waved back and then turned to face his younger brother who had a worried look on.

"I'm not too sure about this party brother...it seems kind of...a bad idea...and illegal." Al folded his arms and allowed the two suitcases rest on his legs.

Ed waved a hand at him. "Don't worry, I'm probably not going to go. I was just being polite."

* * *

Aria sat in front of Winry on her bed, legs folded and her elbows resting on either knee, her head down. "So...when are you going to tell everyone?" She questioned, glancing up to Winry with her bright green eyes.

Winry sighed. She had long since stopped crying and was thinking a little more clearly now. "I'm going to tell Ed first...I really want him to know as soon as possible...but I'm going to wait till tomorrow night. I don't want him to be stressed out during his evaluation."

The shorter girl nodded. "That's a good idea...what about everyone else...? Aside from me that is."

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "When he comes back home...I'll tell everyone...they have a right to know we're getting a new family member." She said, a hand over her belly.

* * *

YEAH! Face your problems together and nothing can stand in your way! 

**Preview** : _Ed finishes his examination and goes home. Later on in the evening, he recieves a call from Winry that devestates him. Where's he off to now this late at night?_


	4. Chapter 4  A Visionairy, A Messenger

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - A Visionairy, A Messenger**_

* * *

"Good morning. How are you feeling today Winry?" Aria greeted her as she trodded downstairs in her nightgown. 

Winry, who was already awake and drinking a glass of milk, smiled at her. "Actually, I'm perfectlly fine today." She smiled, rather embarrased. "Sorry for overreacting yesterday." She rubbed the back of her head.

Aria waved a finger at her. "Don't feel bad about it, you're prone to moodswings, so it's ok."

The blond girl sat at the table, hair tied back in a pony tail, a few strands, from where she was rolling in her sleep, fell down and framed her face. She truly was feeling a whole lot better, and as soon as the messy business of telling Ed was done and over with, she was sure to be back on track. "I know...but..." She rotated the glass of milk on the table. "It's just not like me to be so weak when facing a challenge...you know what I mean."

Aria thought for a moment. "Yeah...now that you've mentioned it. When something becomes unbareable, you just seem to get mad and hit it with wrench." Aria leaned over the table, a worried expression on her face. "Please don't hit yourself with a wrench."

Winry laughed. "Oh course not...it's not only me in here now." She smirked. "I'll have to clock Ed with it when he get's back though."

Aria smiled and raised a fist in the air. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

Ed sat back on the coach in the living room, enjoying one of the books he had brought along for the trip. There was nothing to do up until the evaluation, so Ed figured he'd get caught up on his reading. Ed squinted at the microscopic writing the book had to offer him. 

Al peeked over his shoulder from a distance. "'And therefore the actual weight of the problem lies not within the system, but rather the people themselves.' Mr. Rachet spoke to the audience in a harsh tone, his glasses threatening to slip off with every angry shake of his fist--" the book was lowered out of his view. "I was reading that."

"Stop that." Ed said in a harsh tone.

"Stop what?" Al played dumb. It wasn't everyday he played the annoying little brother, but seeing Ed hold the book inches away from his nose to try and read it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Stop reading over my shoulder out loud like that; it's annoying." Ed went back to reading.

Al paused and sat down on the floor next to Ed. "Brotheeer." He began in, what was going to turn out to be, that annoying nag that Al like to bombard him with every so often.

"Whaaat?" Ed extended his word to the same length as the word 'brother' would have been spoken; just to even things out.

"Are you having trouble reading?" He said, squinting his eyes at his brother, much in the same way Ed was glaring at the book.

Ed's bottom lip puffed out a little and then he bit down on it. "No, I'm not." Al snatched the book away from him. "HEY!" Ed snapped at him and tried to grab the book back but was held in place by his younger brother's longer arm.

"Hold on." He held the book out so that he could comfortably read it. After reading a few lines, he held the book the same distance away from Ed's face that he did his own. "Ok, now read the second paragraph."

Ed scowled at his younger sibling. He could be a real nuisance sometimes. "Fine..." He looked at the book. Nothing happened.

"Well?" Al antagonized.

"Shut up! I'm trying...the writing's smaller than what I'm use to." He concentrated. Having the book that far away made it impossible for him to see. He got a little closer. "F--...feeling...more than...overwhelmed..." He slowly got closer to the book. "...with...the response...to his speech. He felt that the members of the board didn't take him seriously enough. So in response--" Al shut the book, nearly pinching Ed's entire face in the binding. "What did you do that for?!" He snapped at him.

"Ed, you're nearly blind. How long has your vision been this bad?" Al used his name, signifying that he was upset with him.

The elder of the two brother's thought for a moment. "Well...it just gradually got this bad...It's not that big a deal, I can still function properly."

Al raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What would you do if I told you that you have to read the vow again tomorrow at the evaluation?"

Ed was silent as he thought about it. "Really?" He looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights.

Al nodded "And if you can't read properly--"

"I might lose my certification." Ed finished his sentence and sat back in the chair. "Dammit...well, what am I going to do?"

Al rolled his eyes. "Get glasses...I thought that was obvious."

Ed shook his head. "No way! I look enough like dad as it is, I'm not going to throw gas on the fire."

Alphonse glared at his older, yet stupider, brother.

* * *

"Are you happy?" Ed said, pulling the glasses off his face as he exited the exam room. His glasses were smooth rectangle frames, a bit smaller than his father's, but surprisingly enough, the same strength. 

Al smiled proudly. "Yes. You passed the evaluation, and now you can see...what are you doing?" Al witnessed Ed put the glasses back in their case and then shoved back into his pants pocket as they made their way back down to the first floor.

"I'm only wearing them to read, I look like a total dork with them on." Ed folded his arms. "Besides, I can see fine." He said, right before he misjudged that last stair and fell flat on his face.

"That's good to know, and here I was beginning to doubt your abilities." Al snickered. Edward was smart, but he even had his moments of stupidity.

"Shut up...that hurt." He got up and rubbed his face. "I stand by it. Glasses are for reading only."

Evaluation day came an went; as quickly as it got there, it was gone again. Ed exited the building, his newly updated certificate in hand. "That was a whole lot easier than I thought. Maybe we should just mail them research next year, save us the trip, huh?" He smiled at Al.

He nodded. "Defiantly. We'll have to start getting something together as soon as we get home. You know, get a good head start on it so we're not rushing at the last minute."

Edward shrugged. "Maybe not the second we get home. I'd like to enjoy the last few weeks of summer before it starts to get cold." For the last week, Winry was working on a new model of automail for him, a model in which he would be able to go swimming with and still stay afloat. He was dying to try it out. "I still haven't gone swimming yet, so I'm holding out for Winry to finish that arm and leg for me." It had been so long since he last swam, he wasn't all too sure that he remembered how.

"You know what...me either. I spent all summer working out that I didn't even think of swimming." It was true, Al was regaining the weight he had lost in the four years his body was awal., and building muscle mass to boot. He was still relatively skinny, but the muscle tone was very dominant. Probably due to the blatant lack of body fat he had.

That's where Aria came in. Her mom, being very skinny due to a thyroid disorder, always had to watch her weight to make sure that she didn't gain anymore in fear of it being detrimental to her health. So, Aria knew what foods to avoid, with that knowledge in hand, she knew exactly what kinds of food Al _should_ eat in order to gain weight. It was working, he put on nearly twenty pounds of mass and muscle over the past two months. Which, in Aria's eyes, was nothing short of amazing.

A growth spurt was common with boys his age, and without fat to fuel it, he probably wouldn't have gotten any taller. Not that he needed it. He stood a whole four inches over his brother who was a year and a half older, on top of that, Al was still growing.

The rest of the afternoon and early on in the evening went well. Ed and Al took Elecia for a walk, went to the store for Gracia and even helped her a little around the house. Al got to spend a little time with Kale as well; Aria's kitty which she left with Elecia last time she was in Central was doing great. That even made Edward happy, Al playing with the cat at the house meant that he wouldn't go out looking for strays to bring in, which he was prone to doing.

Ed sat in the same spot on the coach as he did the previous day, reading the exact same book, except a lot farther in the story. The glasses he wore made his reading a whole lot quicker, and it stopped those nasty head aches before they even happened. He could hear the phone ring in the kitchen and Gracia answer it. Ed heard her exchange pleasantries with the person on the other line. A minute passed and Gracia appeared from around the corner. "Edward." She held out the phone.

He looked up from his book, removed his glasses and headed towards the phone. "Hello?"

There was a few moments of silence from the other side when finally they piped up. "Hi Ed." it was Winry. "How did your evaluation go?"

Al watched his brother from the kitchen; he seemed happy enough to be talking to Winry. He too was anxious as to what the blood work had to say. He could only hear what his brother was saying, so he would either have to figure out if anything went wrong judging by his half of the conversation, or just to wait till it was over and ask him then.

"The evaluation went great...So what did the test results have to say, they came up clear right?" He smiled as he listened carefully. Had something bad have come up, she would have called here right away, or so he thought. Ed's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. "What is it?" His eyes began to sting, he imagined he worst. "It can't be--"

Al watched on with anticipation. It seemed that there was some bad news after all.

Ed tried to speak, but nothing came out. His words were completely lost to him. After comprehending what she said to him, he continued. "Are you sure?" There was a long pause. Ed could hear Aria's voice in the background, offering her some comfort. "It's not your fault Winry...don't cry...we'll pull through...No, of course not. You just stay home and get some rest...I'll be back in a few days...ok?" His chest felt like it was being pressed in a vice. Though he hated saying mushy things to her, especially over the phone, she sounded like she needed it. "I love you too. Bye." With that, he hung up and phone and lowered his head, only to feel a presence right behind him. Quickly turning around, he saw Al behind him, a worried look on his face. "What?"

"What's wrong with her?" He said as though he knew something to be wrong.

Ed feigned a smile. "Nothing...she's actually not sick at all."

Al calmed himself. "...so what made you all upset like that then?"

He brushed it off. "Oh, she was a little mad at me for not calling right when I got in, she thought I was upset at her, that's all." He lied.

His younger brother rested a hand over his chest. "That's good to hear."

Ed resumed his position on the coach and tried to finish reading the chapter he was earlier. It really wasn't working for him, his mind just couldn't concentrate on any of the words, glasses or not, it just wasn't going over very well at all. He could hear Winry's sad voice and those damndable words echoing in his ears. He was so agitated, even the ticking of the clock was beginning to bother him. Ed looked up at the offending clock, a scowel on his face. "You know what...?" He paused mid-sentence. "I think I _am_ going to go to that party."

Al was now quite confused. "What? Why change your mind now?" He spoke from the kitchen.

"I don't feel like being stuck inside all night. You don't have to go if you don't want to." He tried his best to remain calm.

Al entered the living room and thought about it for a moment. "Well...I really don't feel like getting in trouble. I guess I could stay here and cover for you. If you really want to do what I think you're going to do, you'll need at least a little cover."

Ed nodded. "You don't mind me going then?" He said, feeling slightly guilty, but not really at the same time.

"Nah. Besides, it'll be your head if you get caught, not mine." He folded his arms. "Just try to be back before one o'clock. We have to go to headquarters tomorrow at eleven a.m. And you know how you get when you don't sleep."

"Right." He really did get irritable on little sleep. "I'm going to leave now; it's only eight, but I have no idea where this place is at." He tugged the directions out of his pocket. He hated lying to Al, but he really didn't have the guts to tell him. So, in lieu of responsibilities, he decided to get his mind of his troubles instead in a hazy manner. "I'm off." He said, waving at Al. Heading down the stairs and out the front gate, he sighed. '_She didn't really say that...it can't be true...aah! I'm so stupid. Why do I keep ruining everything I touch?!_' He inwardly yelled at himself. First his brother's life and now Winry's, he was really on a role.

* * *

"Dammit!" Winry pounded a fist on the table and whiped her tears away with her free hand.

"Winry." Aria pat her on the sholder. "Don't be sad."

She stood up tall and placed her hands on her fists. "I was fine up until he started talking. I hope these moodswings go away the further along I get."

"Moodswings?" Hohenheim spoke, a twinge of fear in his voice, from the door on the opposite side of the kitchen.

Winry and Aria both turned around slowly to face him, a worried look on either of their faces.

* * *

Not everyone deals with that kind of news with dignity and grace. First the glasses and now this, Ed's in pretty bad shape. And oh no! Hohenheim knows now! LOLZ! (is running on four hours of sleep and no food) Leave a review, tell me what you think.

Oh, and, you'll have to pardon the OOC-ness, it's not without good reason. Being sixteen and hearing news like that doesn't make you want to jump for joy.

**Preview** - _Ed meets some new girl at the party. What is this that's unfolding?_


	5. Chapter 5 To Numb the Pain

Ok...now I know this is a touchy subject for some, but it get's over and done with quickly. (two chapters worth) Ed being ooc is not an easy thing to work with, but like I said, it's not without reason. So bare with me and sit tight, it'll all be over soon enough.

* * *

**_Chapter 5 - To Numb the Pain_**

* * *

It was the sound of her crying that tore right into his mind. Had she have just told him, he would have been upset, but not this bad. Even though they were a couple, he couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault. Being confused as he was a the moment, he decided against better judgment, and went out. 

Edward stood in front of the door, a bit of a scowel on his face. He had been resorted to putting his glasses back on to see the numbers on the houses. He really hated it. Not so much for the fact that he looked an incredibly large amount like his father, rather because it showed a visible weakness. Not that he thought people with glasses were weak, but it made him feel a little vunerable. If he needed to fight with them on, and lost them, there was no of him telling if he would be able to defend himself properly.

Glasses still on his face, he raised his hand, but before he could land a knock on the door, it swung ajar and in it's opening, a girl, who looked like she was rather flirtatious, appeared. She oggled him all over, a sultry look in her eyes. "Hey there." She greeted him. "Are you coming in, or are you going to complain about the noise?"

Ed was very tempted to say that he was complaining about the noise and just leave. If there were more people in the house like her, there was no telling how uncomfortable he was going to get. "Actually I..."

"Hey Ed! I didn't think you'd show." Russell waved at him from down the hallway.

Ed feigned a smile and walked past the girl, she had shoulder length brown hair, swept up into a bun; he could tell it was shoulder length, small pieces stuck out from where the bun had been tied. As he walked past, she checked him out, not saying anything, he kept going. He never really knew that he could be rendered so uncomfortable by just being looked at, but apparently he was wrong.

There wasn't a whole lot of people there, enough to make him weave through the halls to get to Russell, but not packed. "Glad you came. My cousin opened the liquor cabnit for us, so there's practically an endless supply."

Ed looked around. It seemed to him that, aside from the girl who just went out front, they were the only ones underage. "What kind of party is this anyway?" He said, glancing around. There were no decorations, no signs that said '_welcome home_' or '_congratulations_' or anything of the sort.

"Nothing special." He spoke over the music that was playing. Nothing too loud, sounded like it was a catchy swing beat, but enough that you had to raise your voice a little. "Just a party my cousin is holding, he's in college, so this kind of thing is normal for him."

A patron of the party, wearing a military uniform, and slightly intoxicated, stagered on over. He took one look at Edward. "What's a kid doing here?"

Ed immedatly became frustrated. "Kid?" Even though Ed knew he _was_ still a kid, he knew that the guy was judging him based on his height, something that Edward detested.

"Yeah! No kids are allowed to drink. Scoot home pee-wee." He said with a wave of his hand.

Ed stood up and got in his face. "You'd better salute me there private."

"Huh?" The older boy was confused. "Why the hell should I salu--" His sentence was stopped short by Edward pulling out his pocket watch.

He smirked deviously. "Being a state alchemist automatically gives me the rank of major, so unless you what to get peanlized for insubordination, I suggest you stand at attention and salute. Show some respect." Ed was getting quite good at the silver tongue, it was rather impressive.

He was dumbfounded. "Yes sir." With that said, he straightened his stance and held his right hand up to his forhead. "Sir!...can I stop now." He asked with a slight teeter.

Ed snickered a little. "Go ahead, I'm just messing with you." The guy laughed and gave Ed a playful shot in the shoulder then went on his merry way.

"Coats!" A scatterbrained voice came into the kitchen. "I saw someone come in here with a coat on!" She spoke agian. A girl with short cut brown hair and glasses pushed through the crowd of people in search of the long trench coat that had passed by without being removed and hung up neatly.

"I think that means you Ed." Russell said pointing to the girl making her way past a few people.

The short blond boy turned around to be face to face with none other than Sheska. "Edward? What are you doing here? You aren't old enough to drink."

Ed panicked and quickly covered her mouth. "Shut up, you're going to get me in trouble. I had a stressful day, just leave me be."

She removed his hand from her mouth. "Or right, the evaluation was today." She stood up straight. Even though it wasn't the evaluation that was stressful for him, he went along with that explanation anyway. "I don't approve, but I'l at least take your coat for you Ed." She continued.

Though he was wearing a short sleeve shirt, he dicided on giving her the coat anyway. "Sure." Figuring that the automail would make him look a little more menescing, he revealed it to the crowd.

"Have fun Ed. But don't over do it, Mustang want's you in his office tomorrow at eleven. Don't forget." She took his coat and headed off to the closet. Before exiting the kitchen she turned around. "By the way, those glasses make you look good on you, they make you look really smart."

"Thanks." Ed said as he fixed them on his face. Figuring that they weren't all that bad, he decided to keep them on for the rest of the night.

"I guess that calls for a drink." Russell said aloud, holding a sealed beer can in Edward's direction.

His eyes widened momentarily at the sight of the alcohol in front of him. "I guess." Russell and Ed both popped the tabs at the same time. Ed took enough time to examine the beverage and get a ground for what he was about to put into his system. "Do you drink often?"

Russell had already took a swig from the can. Coming back up for some air, he shook his head. "Nah, this is my first drink ever...you?"

Ed shrugged. "No...I drank a couple times before...nothing serious." He lied. The first time was when he, Winry and Al snuck some wine at the military banquette and the second time he drank was on the boat trip he took with his father's girlfriend, Gertrude. He was sick as a dog both times the following day, he was going to have to make a point to watch what he was doing, he needed to be somewhere in the morning. But he also needed to get his mind off of other things; needless to say, Ed was torn.

Not wanting to put it off any longer, he tilted the can to his mouth and ingested the chilled, dark amber liquid. Upon finishing the first drink, he looked at the can once again, it read '_Holsten – Festbock_'(1) right on the side fo the large green can in black lettering. "That's actually really good...Since 1879? They've only been around for a short while then?"

Russell shrugged. "Yeah, my cousine hates this stuff. He thinks the company is going to go under eventually. You never know."

The night progressed and so did the number of drinks that Ed managed to pound into his system. Four full can's of Festbock and he was in the mood to talk, but not well. With a newly raised spirit, he sat there on the coach, his fourth can only holding a little left in the bottom, preeching to the collage students about ecconmy and how the military is keeping everyone in the dark.

"I'm dead searious." He over exadurated. "The country's budget is totally in the hands of the military. They're so afraid of getting attacked by Drachma, that they're hoarding a metric ton of weapons just for the occasion. And! Because of all the extra money they're taking out of the yearly budget, the school systems are suffering. The precentage of people in this country who are illeterate is staggering. I think there should be some way to know just where all the money is going. I mean, the military is doing good enough, we're not in a constant state of war, why is it that the schools in the smaller regions haven't been embelished with some of this glorious fortune?! I'll tell ya why." He took a swig from his can, thus, emptiying it.

"It's because...we're too afraid to extend a hand to other under developed countries. If we made peace with Drachma, all would be well. But all the higher ups are too old fashion and set in their ways to even think about changing. That, my friends, is why we can't progress as a nation of equals." It was obvious that he was drunkenly ranting, but everyone went along with it anyway, it at least sounded good and was entertaining.

"Why are you so passionate about this?" Russell rested his chin on his fist, his cheeks slightly reddened.

Ed stood up and began to head toward the kitchen for another drink. "Because." He turned around, somewhat wobbly. "I only got to finish up to grade six. Resembool didn't have anything beyond that. So I had to give up on school at an early age and learn things on my own."

"Wow...that's amazing...so compelling...so inspiring." One of the other guests was moved by Edward's words, he didn't sound like he was drunk, but it sounded like he was on something or other.

Ed, being confused, turned and faced the gushing yougn man. "Wha...?"

"Yeah!" He nodded. "You didn't finish school, yet you're the Full Metal Alchemist! You kick ass! It just shows that you don't need the system holding your hand every step of the way."

Ed smiled, the color red had long since taken over his cheeks. "Don't be afraid to use the system to your advantage though. Just because I hate the system, doesn't mean I don't exploit it for my own gain. It's eat or be eaten, simple as that." Ed had just then completly negated his argunment about 'equality', but no one seemed to pick up on it. And neither did he. He was getting a drink, that was all that mattered.

The kitchen was empty, except for that girl that gave him that strange awkward feeling as she passed by him at the front door. "Empty again?" She said, a sly smile on her face.

Ed eyed her suspicoiusly. "Yeah..." Holding the empty over the garbage can, he let it fall in with it's brothers.

She reached into the cupboard and pulled out two wine glasses. "Have a drink with me then."

Ed looked over his shoulder. "But I'm talking to the people in there. It would be rude of me to leave--" She got uncomfortably close to him. "--right in the middle of a con...versation."

She got really close to his lips as she spoke. "I'm lonely, have just one drink with me." She backed off and poured some wine into the two glasses and extended one to him.

Knowing full well that he shouldn't drink with her, he took the glass merely out of good faith in his own constitution. "Thanks...what is it?"

She looked at the bottle. "Icewine and Brandy. It's really good."

He took a sip. At that point, anything he drank tasted like water anyway, so it didn't matter if it tasted like the bottom of a dirty ashtray, he tasted nothing. "It's pretty good." He lied. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"I see you've got a nice piece of automail there. When did you decided to get that put in?" She asked, a casual air loomed around her.

He looked hazily down at his arm through the thin frames of his glasses and then back up to the girl. "I actually lost my arm and my left leg in an accident when I was nine. I've had them ever since."

"Really?" She sounded bored to say the least, but still trying to stay intrested. "Who's your mechanic, anyone famous?"

He nodded. "Yeah. The Rockbell family made it for me. My mechanic is actually my girlfriend, so it works out well in my favour." He couldn't tell if she was hitting on him or not, he was too far gone, but just clearing up the fact he was already in a relationship seemed to give him a more comfortable edge. But then again, that's what the beer was for.

"Girlfriend? Is she here tonight?" The brown haired girl looked for some jealous broad standing in a door way, waiting to jump her.

"Neaaah." He said, slurring slightly after taking a big mouthfull of wine. "She's back in Resembool right now."

"Well then." She hopped off the counter she was sitting on, leaving her full glass of wine behind, and approached Edward, getting very close yet again. "If she's not here, then what am I waiting for?" She touched the collar of his shirt and then proceeded to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"Woah. What are you--?" He was stunned. Normally he would have reacted quicker, but the alcohol slowed him down, a lot.

"Listen..." She looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I got some rubbers...do you want to get out of here and have some real fun?" She pressed her body against his.

For a lack of better judgment, he placed his hand on her hip. "But I have--"

She didn't allow him to finish. "Ah-ah-ah...shh. Your girlfirend isn't here with you, it's obvoius she's useless to you right now and can't cater to your needs. But I can." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, only for a second, not enough time for Edward to push her away. "Come on Ed. Finish your drink, and we'll get out of here."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. It felt as though his mind was going to break. He did have to admit, at the moment, he could have gone for some action, but nothing that coldn't be fixed once he got home to Winry. But that _was_ all the way back in Resembool.

Ed looked down at the girl, he didn't even know her name. She continued to bombard his fragile sixteen year old mind with ideas of sexual favors as she pinned him against the unused stove. She was pretty, but from what Ed could tell, that was about it. She wore a bright yellow tank top, form fitting, that frilled at the hem where it led into a scandally clad short skirt with matching color and frills at the bottom. She filled her outfit quite well, no lack of curves. Not to mention she showed more clevage than most berleske dancers; even a little mor leg than them too. She had on black leather strap heels that screamed '_pay attention to me_'!

Ed loved Winry, he would have hated to betray her trust; espically with a floozy like this, though it was tempting. The booze did seem to cloud his judgment just a wee bit too much for his own good. Finally he made up his mind, he had this feeling building inside of him, and he needed to release it. He held on tightly to his wine glass, still half filled with the purple liquor.

* * *

(1) Holsten – Festbock is my favorite beer :P 

(braces herself against rocks and sticks that will soon be thrown at her) Review and tell me what you think. (cringes)


	6. Chapter 6 Losing Touch

Wow, no one destroyed me for doing that to Ed? Wow...just...just, wow. Thanks guys. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I already have chapter seven done and I'm just trying to space them apart so no one get's left behind. I hate updating too fast anyway, puts me under stress to try and do it quick everytime. SO! Once a week, possibly once at the beginning of the week and once at the end of the week...just like this. XP

Anyway, here you are, the next chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Losing Touch**_

* * *

"Sorry." Ed said as the girl ran from the kitchen, tears in her eyes and a rather large wet stain clinging to the front of her shirt.  
"You ass!" She screamed as she slammed the front door.

Sheska watched what was unfolding in the kitchen the whole time from a distance. She couldn't help but laugh. "Well, that's one way to get rid of unwanted girls like her. Are you ok Ed?" She asked Ed who was balancing up against the stove.

He had a hand firmly clasped over his mouth to control anything else that might have wanted to follow. "I'm ok...I don't think that wine agreed with me." He coughed somewhat.

"Wine?" She looked at the glass bottle on the other side of the room. "Icewine and Brandy is suppose to be an opaque yellow color, not purple." She examined it. "It looks like she put something in this. I guess it's a good thing you didn't keep it down. It might be Rhyponol."

Ed was in no mood for figuring out medical words. "The hell is that?"

"A date rape drug. Or maybe she diluted it with grape juice, either way, it's ruined. But she's gone now." Sheska comforted him as she poured the remaining wine down the drain. "Did you need a ride home? Or are you going to stay longer?" She allowed him to think about it for a moment but quickly continued. "You're pretty drunk, you should find some way to get home soon."

Ed's judgment that night wasn't the best. "Nah, one more." He said, reaching into the fridge and grabbing another can of that delicious beer he had been enjoying for the last three hours of the night. Sheska placed a hand on the top of the can, stopping him from opening it. "It's going to be awfully hard drinking this with your fingers in the way. I might need a straw."

She couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Seriously Ed, I have to ask you. You're not driving anywhere tonight, are you?"

He shook his head. "No. Not only do I not have a license, but I also don't have a car. Thanks for the concern though..." He looked at her, sheer seriousness in her eyes. "I'm not lying. Give me my beer now."

The taller brown haired girl sighed. "Alright Ed. Don't forget, you need to be at Mustang's desk tomorrow." She let go of the can.

"Yeah, yeah, got ya, beat a horse, no prob." He said incoherently as he re-entered the living room.

Edward's 'one more' out the window; the guy who Ed demanded a salute from at the beginning of the night, whipped out a bottle of tequila and proposed shots. The salt and lime juice covered the living room coffee table along with small splotches of the yellow liquor. Of course, Edward, the sensible being that he was, decided to join in on the festivities. Sadly, he was only able to handle two shots. Even in an inebriated state, tequila tasted like the underside of a burnt barrel soaking on the soggy ground for about fifteen years.(1) Nothing he wanted to experience again.

But that was it for Ed, he had reached his limit. "Russ--ell." He called him over. The younger boy actually had stopped drinking over an hour ago.

He stood up and approached Edward. "What's up?" He said nonchalantly.

"Call the Hughes' home for me." Ed said, his head resting on the back of the small chair he inhabited.

Russell nodded. "Sure, what's the number."

* * *

The phone rang. It was only a little before twelve and Al had only began to doze off on the sofa in the living room. He sat up, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached for the phone. "Hello?" He said, relatively tired.

"Al? That you?" Russell asked from the other side of the line.

"Yeah." He said kind of confused. "It's me."

"Good. The last few houses we called were really rude. But on a serious note, how about you come peel your brother off the chair?" He said, a bit of a snicker followed.

Al was then very confused. "Peel?"

* * *

Stepping out of the cab to the front of the house Al sighed. He had enough money on him to get there, but not enough to get back home. He closed the door, thanked the cabby and headed up to the front step. After knocking, the door opened and Sheska appeared in front of him. "Sheska?" He said with panic. "Uh, I just was...uh...sorry, I must be at the wrong house." He turned to walk away but was stopped short by Sheska pulling him in by the shoulder.

"No, you're at the right place. And not too soon either." She pulled him right in front of the living room and pointed him in the direction of Ed, who was passed out on the arm chair.

Al sighed. "So that's what he meant by 'peel him off the chair'." He grimaced as he walked over to his older brother. "Brother. Come on, get up." He shook his shoulder but only managed to get a low grunting noise. "You idiot."

"Kid!" One of the other guests yelled to him. Al looked over his shoulder to the guy yelling to him. "Come drink with us!" He said in a light hearted manner.

Al shook his head. "No thank you, I have to walk him home."

"Com'on! I'll beat-cha up if you don't." He wasn't being serious, he faked a few punches in his general direction.

"Leave him alone, he has to walk far." Russell defended him.

"What? Don't be a wuss, have a drink before you go." He held out the shot glass filed with the liquor that, unbeknownst to Al, was the culprit behind Ed's unconsciousness.

The young boy furrowed his brow. "Will it keep you quiet?" He snapped a little, he couldn't help it, he was really frustrated at the moment.

"Oh course!" He shouted in an incoherent manner with his opposite fist in the air.

Begrudgingly, he took the shot glass, knocked it back and handed it back to him. "There." The crowd of seven people gave a 'woot' for Al's apparent show of masculinity. He rolled his eyes. "Now if you're not going to help, leave me be, please." He turned back to his brother. "Get up Ed." He tried to lift him, but sadly, he was just too heavy. "Sheska, mind giving me a hand?"

Sheska, who was standing in the doorway at the time, snapped out of her daze. "Oh, sure." She went over to Ed and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, Al did the same to his right. Taking into mind that his side was going to be heavier, he held on firmly. "I'll walk him all the way home with you. Let's just hope he wakes up soon." He weighed at least two hundred pounds with the automail, it was going to be difficult.

* * *

"So, why did Ed decide to go out like this? It really doesn't seem like him at all." Sheska said, walking Ed and Al home. Ed, who was at least a little responsive now, taking those uneasy steps that he barely had control of.

Al was walking carefully with Ed over his shoulder, he was regretting taking that drink now that he felt lightheaded. "I'm not sure. He and Winry got in a bit of an argument over the phone. I think he was just a little stressed out, that's all."

Sheska looked at Ed, his half awake gaze stared straight ahead, and his feet moved in an unsure rhythm. "No one does this to themselves after a 'bit' of an argument. What's really going on Al?"

He then began to look worried. "Maybe Winry was sick after all."

"Sick?" Sheska immediately became worried. "Like, with what?"

Al shrugged. "Not sure. But she was passing out from heat exhaustion on a daily basis, and she had these terrible stomach aches from eating certain foods. We had no clue what was going on, so she got blood work done. She said she would call if something went wrong." He looked down at his brother, just barely hanging in the balance of conscious and unconscious. "Maybe he just lied to me, not wanting me to worry about her on the train ride home."

Sheska's expression darkened. "Let's hope you're wrong."

After only a few more minutes of walking, they heard a car, it was slowing down and pulling up along side of them. "Oh God...please don't be the cops." He turned to see who was behind the wheel. To his surprise, it was a familiar face. "Hawkeye?" He looked back at his brother, and then to Sheska, who also seemed to be at a loss for words.

Hawkeye leaned out her open window, Roy was beside her and Havoc in the back, also stared on. She examined the three of them. "Do you need a ride?"

Al nodded. "Yes." He said with a shame laden voice.

* * *

After the grueling task of pouring Ed into the vehicle, they pulled away. Sheska didn't accompany them, she said she only had to walk a few doors down, so it was no trouble. Thus, they parted ways. Al sat in between Havoc and his brother in the back seat of the black, military issue car. He had his head lowered, just in case they could smell the alcohol on his breath too.

"So." Mustang began. "Drinking tonight I see."

Al held in the desire to blab the entire story outright and resorted to the plain truth. "Yes sir." He said to his superior officer.

Roy shook his head. "You both have somewhere to be tomorrow. You shouldn't be out so late doing things you aren't suppose to be doing." He snapped at them.

"Roy...lighten up on them." Havoc said, his head resting on the door frame. "We're drank tonight too. Don't be a hypocrite."

He huffed. "Regardless, we're old enough." He looked in the rear view mirror. "Who bought it for you?" He said, squinting his eyes.

Just then, out of the blue, Ed piped up. "I'm in no way obliged to divulge any information of the sort." He said in a strangely professional manner.

"That's an order Full Metal." Roy threw his rank into the mix.

Ed snickered. "With all do respect sir...shove it up your ass Roy." He said in a snide tone.

Al looked absolutely horrified. "Edward!!! You're going to get us in more trouble than we're already in. Stop it." He said through gritted teeth.

Havoc laughed out loud. "Nice one!" He congratulated Ed on his bravery.

"Alright." Roy said, completely unshaken. "We'll finish this tomorrow, when you're in my office at eleven a.m. sharp."

"Fine then." Ed retorted in a very saucy manner. "We will." He said, before closing his eyes yet again.

Al rested his face in the palm of his hand and groaned.

* * *

"There." Al sat Ed down on his bed on the opposite side of the room than his own. He watched him lay back and then stop moving, his legs still hanging over the side of the mattress. "Get up on the mattress brother."

Ed scooted backwards and turned slightly to the side, finally resting in a position he was able to sleep in. "Thanks for taking me home...I'm really sorry."

Al sighed. "You know, you can be really stupid at times." He to flopped back on the bed, head on his pillow, staring blankly up at the ceiling; his head was still spinning lightly from that one tiny drink. It was amazing how something so small could have such a powerful effect.

"I know." He said, closing his eyes and dozing off almost immediately. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It sounds too weird coming from you." He shook his head.

"Sorry." He repeated again.

"I said quit it." Al couldn't help but smile. Ed was a lot less to deal with when he wasn't able to defend himself properly. "So...what did Winry tell you? She is sick, isn't she?"

Ed shook his head. "No, she's not sick...she may be sick...but she's not sick-sick." He made little or no sense.

"How about we talk in the morning?" He suggested. He to was feeling a little tired. It was after one in the morning.

"O-k." Ed said as he trailed off and went to sleep.

"Stupid brother." Al smiled and flicked off the lamp by his bed side then went to sleep.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open as the rays of the morning sun shone through a small crack in the curtains. The small particles of dust, normally unseen to the naked eye, flowed visibly and freely through the ray of sun that penetrated the dark room. Al sat up in his bed. The task before him was not going to be an easy one. Waking Ed up.

He turned to face his brother and rubbed his eyes. "Brother...it's time to get up." He took a quick note that the clock at his bed side said it was nine thirty. Al slung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way over to where Ed was sleeping. "We have to get to headquarters...brother?" He felt the top of the bed. Nothing was there.

He flicked on his brother's light and tore back the covers. To his dismay, Ed was not there. Immediately he though. 'He must be really sick.' Al made his and his Edward's bed and headed out of the room. Checking by the bathroom, he noticed it was empty. "That's odd..." Finally, the last place he thought Ed would be, he headed downstairs. Sure enough, there was Ed, sitting at the table, not looking very pleased with the world, but then again, he never did. He sat there, hands around a coffee cup, sipping it gingerly. "You're alive." Al stammered. He was sure Ed would be in the bathroom hanging on to the toilet bowl by this point of the morning.

"Just barely." He rubbed his forehead with his warmed up automail. "My head's killing me, but I have something to do today, no use laying in bed."

Al sat at the table across from him. "That doesn't sound like you...that doesn't sound like you at all."

"Really? How so?" He said, slightly offended.

His sibling shrugged. "I don't know, maybe, the responsible thinking or the rationality...I mean, it's not even noon yet...something must be on your mind."

Ed burned his mouth on the steaming hot coffee. "Ow...well...I guess...but, quick question. How did I get home last night? I remember you and Sheska walking me out of the house, but that's about it."

Al's eye twitched and he leaned over the table. "WHAT?! You mean to tell me you don't remember telling Roy to take his order and 'shove it up his ass'?!" He reiterated what Ed had said the previous night.

Ed cringed at his younger brother's loud voice. "Mmm...nope. Al, do you know what's worse than a hangover?"

Al sat back down. "No...what?" He said remotely pissed off.

"Having someone yell at you while you have a hangover." Ed snapped at him.

"Sorry." He folded his arms. "But that's your own fault."

" I know." Ed laid his coffee cup back down. "I guess this is what I get for lying to you. Stupid karma." He continued.

Al raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He said again, this time with a worry struck voice. "Something came up in the blood work, didn't it?"

Ed leaned back on his chair. "Yeah. Something did."

The younger of the two slumped down in his chair. "What was it?"

Ed sighed. "She has a parasite."

Al raised an eyebrow. "What kind of parasite? Is she going to be ok?"

He folded his arms. "Well, this kind of parasite is different. Normally it stays with the host for a series of months, and then, when it finally leaves the body, it stays with the host externally for at least eighteen years." Ed explained to his younger sibling.

"Eighteen years? Isn't there some way to kill it sooner?" Al was worried. He would have hated to have Winry live with some parasite for so long. "There has to be some way."

Raising a hand to his younger sibling, Ed shook his head. "Normally people don't kill this parasite. Hell, most people keep and even name it."

"Name it?" Al was completely vacant as to what Ed was implying. "That's bizarre."

Ed face palmed, it was obvious Al wasn't getting the joke. "Al...she's pregnant."

"Oh!" Al gave a sigh of relief. "You really had me worried there for a minute, I thought she was really s--." Just then, Al stopped and allowed what Edward had just said to really sink in. His eyes widened as big as saucers and nearly all the color washed from his face. "Wait...what?"

* * *

Gotta' love those random lapses of stupidity.  
But rejoice! The ooc is over now:)

(1) Not a word a lie. X()----

Tell me what you think! And thanks for all the positive feedback I'm getting for this fic, I'm absolutly thrilled to be writing this! You guys are the best. (Hugs you all!)


	7. Chapter 7 The Learning Cycle

Guess what?! Ed's back from the OOC and is doing much better! I loved writing this chapter, it really shows a lot of personal growth for Ed. I hope you guys like it.

I really, really like this chapter. It's not all that long, but it's so meaningful, it makes me happy.  
I know you guys will like it too.

* * *

**_Chapter 7 – The Learning Cycle_**

* * *

Al sat across form Ed, a hand over his mouth and his eyes still as wide as ever. "Are you sure?" He spoke muffeled through his hand.

Ed sat with his head down, mouth upturned in what seemed to be a smile, but it had a more ruthful overview to it. "That's what I asked. She was sure I'd be mad at her and she appoligized to me." He shook his head. "I really don't know what we're going to do. I hate to admit it, but...I'm scared." He rested his elbows down on the table and allowed his head to slump down.

Letting his mind catch up to him, Al tapped his brother's right arm. "Don't worry brother, I'm know you'll have a lot of people behind you. I'll be there, so will Aria, I'm sure of it. Pinako and dad might be upset for a while, but it's just a baby, it's not the end of the world."

Ed straightened his posture and sighed. "I suppose you're right. I guess I'm a little more stressed out because it's happening to me."

Al nodded. "Most likely; but don't worry...well...don't worry too much. We both have good jobs, we have a home to live in and we do really well. Adding a baby to the mix won't be that big of a change. I mean, sure, you won't get as much sleep, but oh well, that's what coffee's for."

He smiled. "You're right. Besides, worrying and stressing won't get me anywhere. I have to stand up and walk on my own."

The younger of the two smiled. "You have to carry your own weight brother, you don't have to walk all alone, I'll always be right beside you."

"Thanks Al." Ed smiled in return.

* * *

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Al asked, he sounded happy.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "You seem excited about this." He accused him as they walked up the empty hall towards Mustang's office.

Al nodded. "Well yeah. I'm going to be an uncle. That's exciting."

Smiling, he reached for the knob. "True. But I really don't care about the gender, so long as he's healthy."

"Ha!" Al pointed at him. "You said '_he_'."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Don't look into it too much." He pushed the door open and entered the empty room. He looked around the corner and found nothing. Even in a faint glimmer of doubt, he checked under the desk. "That's odd. They said they'd be here at eleven sharp, right?" Ed closed the door behind him and his brother. "Where the hell are they? Our train leaves at two, they'd better hurry up." He sat at Mustang's desk and spun once in the chair.

Not wanting to intrude on anyone, Al sat at one of the desks in front of Mustang's work area. "They're probably running a little late. They'll be here."

Nearly a half hour passed and Mustang still didn't show up. "I'm tempted to leave. I'm hungry." Ed said with his feet firmly planted upon Roy's desk.

Al was leaning back in his chair supporting himself with his legs beneath the desk. "Let's give it a few more minutes."

Upon finishing the sentence, voices could be heard out in the hallway. "Hey, I think they're here." Ed stood up and leaned over the desk. "Don't sy a word about Winry. I don't feel like letting them know just yet."

He bit his bottom lip. "But...I want to." Al sulked.

Ed glared at him. "It's not your news to tell. I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"Fine." He folded his arms and pouted.

The door opened and Hawkeye, Havoc and Breda walked in. "Oh, just you three?" Ed inquired.

"Yeah. Roy's still down in the food court eating and Kain's off visiting Rose in Lior." Havoc pulled up his respective chair and sat down. Placing his coffee cup down, he rested his eyes. "I hope I can go home early today, I don't feel like being here." He complained.

Breda snickered. "You just got here."

Hawkeye sighed. "It's your ouwn fault you're sick." She turned to Edward and examined his face crefully. "I see you were sick tody as well. Let's hope you learned your lesson." She could tell by the few small red dots beneath his eyes and on his cheeks.

Ed rubbed the back of his head. "I'm feeling better now. I still have a headache though."

Havoc raised en eyebrow. "Why are you sick?"

Riza turned around and straightened out some files, ones that Roy needed to look at when he got back, on his desk for later. "He and Alphonse decided to go out last night as well."

"I didn't go out, it was just brother. I just went to go get him." Al defended his inocence.

Ed shot him a cold stare. "Sell out."

Riza shook her head. "Then why did you smell like tequilla?"

Al blushed a bit. "I was pressured into it. I didn't want to."

"Sure Al." Ed scoffed.

Al glared at him. "How would you have known, you were out cold?"

Breda waved a hand. "Stop it, you two are making me feel old talking like that. Did you two get home alright?"

Riza nodded. "We stopped and gave them a drive on the way back form the pool hall." She said as she flipped thought one of the fils on the desk, it looked to be Edwards file.

Havoc shrugged. "That's new to me. I don't even rememer leaving the pool hall."

Ed nodded. "Same here." He rubbed his temples. "But you don't have to worry, I'm not planning on doing that again any time soon. I feel like crap."

"Let's hope you're not feeling too bad. You won't be able to stay awake through my lecture." Roy said in a snippy tone as he walked into the office.

"Oh wonderful." Ed said sarcastically. "And here I thought you were going to be late." He said while reading on the clock that it was nearly noon. "You know, we do have other places to be today."

Roy, carrying coffee in his hand, sat at his desk. "I know that. Your train doesn't leave till two. So you have plenty of time to hear me out." He looked at his crew. "If you'll excuese us for a few moments. Go take a walk, get some air." Without hesitation, Havoc and Breda stood up and headed for the door.

"No problem chief." Breda shut the door behind him and Jean.

"So Ed, what's on your mind?" Roy began.

Ed was confused. "I thought this was suppose to be a lecture, not thearpy."

Al nudged him. "Take what you get. You should appoligize while you're at it." He said in a hushed tone.

"Appoligize? What for?" He thought for a moment as his borther's cold stare shot daggers at him. "Oh right...that." He had remembered what Al had explained to him, and how he was quite rude to the colonel; not that he cared, but figuring it would look good on him to apoligize, he dicided to go for it. Ed realized that there was a time to wear your pride and a time to swallow it, this was one of those times it needed to be swallowed. Regardless of how bitter it was. "Listen Mustang, I'm sor--"

Roy raised a hand and silenced him. "That's not what I'm looking for. The lieutenant has informed me that you might be having some troubles at home. So I ask again, what's on your mind Ed?"

Ed glanced up at Riza, who stood alongside Roy's desk, and then back to Roy. "Nothing."

Al bit his tongue. "Well..." Ed shot a cold stare at his brother. He told him to keep quiet, had he blurted anyting out, he would have to beat him snecless.

"Well?" Roy antoginized.

"There's nothing going on. Besides, if there was, my personaly affiars are not pulic knoledge." Ed refused to divulge any information.

"I suggest you start talking, lest you want to be put on dishes duty for the remainder of the day." Hawkeye piped up.

"You can't do that anyway. We have to leave." Ed defended his point.

"Try me." Roy said without a hitch.

They sat there in dead lock for only a few seconds. Ed finally sighed. "Alright. You got me." He begrudgingly stood up. "I've been stress out lately, because of my health."

"Your health?" Roy said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Ed pulled out the case holding his glasses. "You see, I was short on cash this month, and then, this bill for these things came up." Ed placed the glasses on his face. "The military doesn't cover for glasses, so I had to pay out of my own pocket." After the demonstration, he placed the glasses back in their case and returned them safely to his pocket.

"Edward, the military does pay for glasses. The only ones that it doesn't cover for is new recruits and privates." Riza stated calmly.

Ed played dumb. "Really? Oh then I can just write these off as a medical expense. Thank god, that's a load off my mind." Ed stood up and stood in front of Mustang's desk. "Oh, and here's my certificate, make sure not to lose it." The whole reason Ed went there that day was to file his paper with Mustang for future refrence.

Riza took it in her grasp before Ed could lay it down. "I'll be sure to do so."

Roy sighed. "Alright Elrics, you can go." They both headed for the door. "But remember Ed. Just because we refer to you as an adult, doesn't mean you can go out an do adult things like drink and such. Being an adult means making the right decisions and thinking them through clearly. Decide on what needs to be done and do it before all else. And finally, make sure to take care of yourself."

Ed looked over his shoulder. "You done?" He said in a bored tone.

"Yes." Mustang spoke, his hands folded together carefully with his chin resting atop them. Ed shut the door behind them and finally, Roy and Riza were alone. "He was liying just now. About all his troubles being lifted."

Hawkeye looked shocked. "What makes you say that?"

Roy got that half smirk on his face that Ed just hated. "Ed's an Atheist, why would he be thanking some god for no good reason." Roy was good at noticing the freudian slip in Ed's speech. "I'll figure it out. It's what I'm good at."

Riza smiled and walked behind him. "I'm sure you will Roy." She rubbed his shoulders and leaned in close for a hug. "You always do." She kissed his lips lightly.

* * *

Ed slowed his walking down and then stopped. "Al...would you mind going on ahead...I want some time alone to think before we board the train."

Al turned and facced his older sibling. "The last time I left you alone, you drank yourself into the ground."

He snickered. "Hehe, no worries, I'm still licking the wounds from last night. I just want to go and sit on the roof for a bit, just to cool my head. This headache is killing me."

Giving it a second thought, Al shrugged. "Alright. But if you do what you did last night to yourself again, I'll be sure to start calling you the 'Cirrhosis Alchemist' from now on."

Ed laughed. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

* * *

Ed walked up the stairs to the roof and finally approached a rather large steel door. Pushing it open, he was met with blinding sunlight that pounded on his eyes, making the head ache throb in his temples. Upon closing the door, the tie on his braid got caught and was torn off. His hair fell out slowly as he bent down to pick up his broken elastic. "Damn." he did his best to tie it in a knot, but it was a significant amount shorter than before. Giving a sigh, he headed for the edge of the top of the building.

Leaning over the edge, he huffed and lowered his head, allowing his hair to blow freely in the breeze. As much as he hated to admit it, Roy was right for a change. Being grown up didn't mean '_do what you want_' it meant '_do what's right_'. He became angry with his own actions about the previous night. He was stupid and pratically destroyed his body. On top of that, he nearly went with that strange girl that was there too. He allowed his head to bump against the cool metal of the railing. He winced in pain. Movement and hangovers were not something to be mixed.

Taking a brief moment from his own self loathing, he looked out over the city. Central was a big city. Lots of train routes, streets, houses and businesses; all of which needed skill and know-how to build or work in. He never really looked at it like that before, before all he saw was another rooftop in a city of thousands, hundreds of thousands.

Giving a sigh, Ed stod up straight. He never really took the world for what it really was, it was a whole lot of hard work; surprisingly enough, not everyone was hiding in their houses or running through the streets, scared of their own shadows.

"I've got to stop thinking so much." He remembered that Al made the statement the if he thought too much, it would make him depressed. He looked down at his hair tie, he could have just as easily fixed it using alchemy, but decided to leave it as it was. Things didn't always work out for the best, but it was best to make it with what you got, it was better than nothing at all. Alchemy didn't fix everything, he knew this and was reminded of it everytime he looked at his right arm or left leg.

Ed shook the rest of his golden hair free and allowed a breeze to catch it once more, cooling his head down a little. Then, in one fell swoop, he grabbed it all and tied it back with the broken elastic. He could only wrap it around twice, so putting it in a pony tail was his only option. Giving it a tug, he pulled it tight.

Upon doing so, the glasses case fell from his pocket and hit the ground with a small tap. He looked down at it and sighed. "Hmm..." Picking it up, he opened it and placed the glasses on his face. And for the first time in a while, he saw the world clearly.

* * *

Yeah for self revelations!  
It seems to be that our young Full Metal Alchemist is growing up and will face his probles in stride. (cheers) Go Ed!

Tell me what you think, please and thank you.


	8. Chapter 8 Face Forward

GUESS WHAT!!! I have a job! It's just part time at a local pizza shop (Kenny's Pizza) but it's a job no less. Minimum wage, but really, with Dave working full time for $12 an hour, we really only need a little more income to pay for the thigns we want. (Cable, internet, booze...I mean...video games...yeah, games and sims expansion packs.)

Anyway, enough about me, here's the chapter. It's a little boring, but it's setting up for what will come.

Enjoy! XD

* * *

_**Chapter 8 – Face Forward**_

**

* * *

**

"Ah, so you're still in one piece. That's good." Al smiled at his bother coming down the stairs of central headquarters, seeming to be in a much better mood.

"Ha-ha, yeah. I told you, I just needed some air." He rubbed his temples. "From up there, I saw a coffee shop on the way to the station, we should stop there." He looked at his younger sibling who was smiling intently at him. "What are you so happy about now?"

Al shrugged. "I don't know, just the new look is surprising. Why did you decided to put the glasses on...and tie your hair back like dad?" He pointed at Ed's new look.

Ed got a bit of a scowl on his face and quickly pulled a few of his bangs out form the hold of the pony tail and allowed them to dangle in his face somewhat. "My hair tie broke, and my head ache isn't as bad with these things on...anyway, let's go."

He watched his brother walk past him, Al smiled again. "Sure brother."

* * *

"Oh, good morning Ed." Sheska said with a smile. "Well, it's actually the afternoon now, but you get the point." She had a few books piled up on the table beside her while she drank her tea. 

"Same to you. Sorry about last night." Ed said with a whole load of shame being poured over his entire being. He had made Sheska go out of her way for his stupidity and lack of self control.

She seemed happy enough and gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it Ed." He expression became sympathetic and somewhat serious. "Though, from what Al told me, Winry might be sick...what was it that she said to you?"

Ed inhaled and glanced over to Al briefly, Al did the same. "Uh...mind if we sit down?"

Sheska immediately became worried. "Sure, go right ahead."

Ed sat down across from the worried Sheska and folded his hands around his second coffee for that day. "First off, I need your word that you won't repeat anything I tell you. If I have to, I'll make it an order." Throwing his rank around was beginning to become a habit, but it got the job done at least.

She nodded and leaned over the table slightly. "You don't have to worry Ed, it'll be safe with me."

Ed breathed deep. Equivalent exchange was a key factor in his life and it would have been hell if he decided to set off the balance. Telling Sheska, to him, would even things over for her having to carry him home last night. "Aaah..." He groaned. "It's not an easy thing to say..."

Sheska became more worried. "Is Winry going to be alright?" She asked staring intently at her tea cup.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, she's not sick..." He hesitated only long enough to hear a sigh of relief from the brown haired girl sitting across from him. "...she's pregnant."

Sheska's brain immediately broke. "Wha...what the...how...but..oh my God...Are you serious?" Sheska asked in a panicked hushed manner, she couldn't believe what he had just told her. "And...it's yours?"

Ed blushed. "Of course it's mine." He said, slightly offended.

Al snickered. "I had faith in you brother."

Sheska leaned back in her seat. "Ed, you're so young..."

He nodded. "I know...I didn't even tell Pinako or my father yet...I have no clue how they're going to react."

She thought for a moment. "Ed...I don't know why you decided on telling me, I guess it's because you're confused and scared...but if my advice can help any, it would be not to keep this a secret from anyone and to not be afraid to ask for help. At the very least, you have to tell your family...you're going to, right?"

Ed nodded. "Yes...it's just I don't know how to tell them...so I figured getting a little advice first would be a good idea."

Al piped up. "I say just tell them, what's the worst that can happen?"

Ed thought about it for a moment, and none of the outcomes were good ones, at least, none that involved Pinako. "It's granny Pinako we're talking about here...right? She'll kill me."

Sheska smiled. "I doubt she would. A new member to the family isn't a curse, it's a blessing. I can't do all too much for you, but for the next time you're in Central, I can have some books on parenthood ready. Nothing too big, but very informative. I've read them all, but I'm just so nervous around small babies that I don't think I'd be much help beyond the books themselves." She rubbed the back of her head.

Edward smiled. "Any amount of help would be great. Thanks a bunch Sheska."

"No problem...uh, how far along is she?" Sheska asked, now nearly fully calmed down.

"I'm not sure...I forgot to ask." Ed took a drink of his cooled off coffee.

"She's at least one month if a pregnancy test came up positive...and it's been two weeks since the test...so...probably close to two months." Al stated.

Ed looked at him. "And how do you know all that?"

Al shrugged. "I read it somewhere before, I can't remember where. So don't quote me on that." He smiled.

"Have you told Gracia?" Sheska asked.

Ed shook his head. "After I talk to Winry and tell the dad and Pinako, I'll give her a call. She's really good to us and let's us stay in her house whenever we visit. It's the least I can do to let her know."

* * *

He felt better. Sheska didn't harshly judge him, she only offered what she could to help him. That made a world of difference in his mind. Ed sat back and looked out the window of the train. "Do you think dad will be mad?" He asked solemnly. 

Al thought about it for a moment. "Nah. He doesn't seem to like conflict all that much. He might be upset, but he'll probably get right over it. Ed, you really shouldn't worry so much."

Ed sat right back against the soft cushion of the train seat and huffed a sigh. "You're not going to get struck with a hard blunt object by Pinako. You have nothing to worry about." He sighed again. "But, all joking aside, I'm worried more about Winry. She seems really distraught about the whole thing. I mean, I don't have to give birth, she does. Maybe that's what's bugging her."

Al nodded. "Child birth is a painful process. At least from what I remember from Elecia's birth."

Ed smiled. "You remember that?"

"Of course. That's one of my most vibrant memories...probably because it was so traumatizing." He rubbed his eyes. "But that does make sense. Winry must be afraid she won't be able to deal with the pain."

Ed lowered his gaze. "There's not a whole lot we can do for her there is there?"

Al shook his head. "There really isn't..."

The two days on the train passed slowly. Much like taking a trip to the beach; the trip there was a long one, but the way back just seemed to fly by. Though it was the opposite in this case; Ed knew he had to grow up, and fast, but he didn't think he was going to be ready to be there for Winry. Not that he didn't want to, but he wasn't confident in his own abilities. But that was part of growing up, becoming stronger.

* * *

_"You're pregnant?" Hohenheim asked in disbelief._

_Winry could once again feel those tears well up in her eye; she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes..."_

_The older man stood there, stunned for a moment. He reached for a chair that was sitting beneath the kitchen table and he sat down. "Was that what the doctor told you?"_

_She nodded. "Yes..." She repeated again._

_Aria placed a sentimental hand on her shoulder. "Winry..."_

_"How far along?" He asked as he folded his hands and rested the bridge of his nose against them._

_"Two and a half months..." She folded her hands together as well, only to break them apart and wiped away her tears._

_"Does Ed know?" He asked another question, his tone unchanging, disbelief, pure and simple._

_"We just got off the phone with him...he sounded sad, maybe a bit scared." Aria spoke for Winry as she wiped a tear off her cheek._

_Winry sobbed. "I'm sorry."_

_Hohenheim looked up at Winry. "There's no need to apologize. You haven't done anything bad."_

_Winry stopped her crying and looked at him. "What? You're not mad?"_

_He shook his head. "I'm a bit upset that you didn't wait till you were older, but I'm not mad. Of all the years that I've lived, I've never once become a grandfather. I'm just glad I got to live long enough to see my first grandchild."_

_Winry and Aria both knew about his past and his actual age, so that bit of information was quite shocking. Winry piped up. "Really? I'm still worried..."_

_He stood up, walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This makes you family. I'll be here for you as best I can."_

_Winry smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."_

_Slightly shocked from the gesture, he placed an arm around her._

_Aria's eyes were all watery. "So touching." She sniffled._

_Hohenheim looked distressed. "Don't you start now. One's enough." He really didn't know how to deal with crying._

_Winry released her grip on the older man. "Do you think you could tell granny for me?"_

_He shook his head. "Uh...How about we let Edward do that?"_

_She nodded. "Sure." Winry smiled._

* * *

"Winry?" Aria spoke in a quiet voice. 

"Huh?" She snapped out of her flashback. Hohenheim reacted in a way that made her feel a whole lot better, not perfect, but still better.

"Their train's here." She pointed to the corresponding car that they were riding in. "Are you ready?" She placed a hand on her knee and patted her hand. "You'll have to face him sometime. This time, try not to cry."

"I know, I'll try." She stood up and walked toward the train. The doors split open and standing right there in their opening, was Edward, with Alphonse standing close behind him.

Ed stepped off the train and into the seemingly deserted train station. He glanced around and saw Winry standing about twenty feet away. "Winry." He dropped his bag and walked toward her.

"Ed..." She picked up the pace and ran right into his arms. They stood there in the embrace, not caring who saw, they held one another. Just the feeling of being close was enough to make both of them feel better. "You're not mad are you?" She asked in a quiet tone, loud enough for only him to hear.

He shook his head. "Not one bit...I'm here for you." He hugged her tight, his face buried in her hair almost completely.

Aria walked past them, a smile on her face. She stood right in front of Al. "Welcome back." She smiled.

Al smiled in return. "Good to be back." Following suit, he hugged her tight but only for a few seconds. Breaking the hug, he looked at her. "We should head back now." He said referencing Ed and Winry still standing there.

She nodded. "Right. You two can catch up." With that said they both walked out of the train station and left Ed and Winry alone.

Al sighed as he stepped down to the ground of his hometown. "They'll be alright. They've--" Aria quickly snuck up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He blushed. "Hehe, what was that for?"

She smiled at him. "I missed you."

"I've only been gone for a week." He smiled in return and then pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't very often that they got to spent time alone, even when he was home, so they enjoyed the sweet kiss for a few moment's longer.

"Break it up you two." Ed smirked as he and Winry came out of the train station building. Al and Aria both blushed and parted.

"So much for getting a head start, you made it to the end of the stairs." Winry snickered.

Al rubbed the back of his head. "It's just..." He had a bright red blush on his cheeks.

Aria nudged him. "Come on Al, let's go."

"Right." He smiled.

* * *

The four of them walked down the road toward the house. Winry smiled as she walked alongside Ed. She piped up. "Your father knows." 

Ed's heart dropped into despair. "How did he take it?"

She smiled. "He was actually pretty happy about it. He said he was never a grandfather before, he's looking forward to it."

He sighed. "Oooh...that's good to hear...it's still going to be awkward though." He paused and thought. "What about old lady Pinako, what did she have to say?"

Winry shrugged. "Don't know, we decided to let you tell her."

Fear possessed him then. "Why do you hate me?" He slumped his head down.

* * *

"Granny...You in here?" Ed said as he sheepishly poked his head in the garage. 

"Yes Ed, come in." She said in a calm voice.

It seemed as though she was in a good enough mood, so telling her then would have been perfect. "..."

"Come on, what is it?" She said as she took another drag on her pipe.

"You see...Winry and I...have been dating for about three months now, probably a little less..." He got stuck on his words and paused.

She smiled. "Well, I gathered that much. You two always go for walks by the river. I figured you two were together."

Ed nodded. "I see...and uh...we've...been together too...like...more than dating...and walking." He was really failing at this whole speech thing. Pinako may have been old, but she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Really?" She then knew what he was trying to tell her, but she remained calm, he looked as though he was a bomb, set to go off at any given second. "What are you trying to say Edward?"

"Granny...Winry's pregnant." He cringed and awaited his well deserved beating.

* * *

"So do you think he's dead?" Hohenheim piped up. 

"Dad?! Don't say things like that." Al snapped at him. "I'm sure granny Pinako will be ok...she might yell at him...but...she...wouldn't...yeah, he's probably dead." He remained defeated. Knowing full well that Ed wouldn't really be dead, he at least expected him to come out with a huge lump on his head.

The door creaked and it slid open. Ed walked out of the garage and stood in front of everyone that was crowded around. "..." He stood up against the closed door in silence.

Aria was the first to speak. "So...how did it go?"

Ed had a very vacant look on his face as he stared at the ground. "She didn't hit...she didn't yell at me...hell, she didn't even scold me. She just said 'Oh? I guess I should take my pipe outside then; it's not healthy for unborn babies.' And then she left out the back door."

They all exchanged glances. Hohenheim spoke. "I guess she took it well then."

He frantically shook his head. "No...she's messing with my head. She's getting me thinking that she's ok with the whole situation, and then, when I think everything's going to be alright. BAM! No more me, dead as a nit." He rubbed his left knuckles with his automail hand. "Mark my words, I'll be dead by the end of the week." With that said, he walked into the living room and proceed to wrap his arms and legs around one of the big couch cushions. "I'll just wait here quietly."

Winry sighed. "I think you're overreacting just a little."

Ed looked up from where he was sitting. "No I'm not..."

* * *

Ed's just a little paranoid right now. He'll be doing fine soon enough. 

Tell me what you think! XD


	9. Chapter 9 Summertime

Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with work, but now that I've got three days off, I decided that it was a good a time as any to post the next chapter. Rather uneventful, but it's lining up for something big. XD

Drop me a review, tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Summertime**

* * *

"Edward..." Granny Pinako stood behind the coach as she spoke to him. 

"AH! Don't hurt me!" Ed yelled and jumped as he heard his name spoken. He cringed only to look up a few seconds later and see Pinako staring at him with confusion. "...I mean what?"

She sighed. "Your arm and leg are done."

"My arm and leg?" He thought about what she had said and then a big smile spread across his face, the new arm and leg that allowed him to swim was done. A day had passed since he had told her the news and things seemed to be going pretty well. Aside from Ed jumping everytime she said his name.

Upon entering the garage, he could see various parts laid out on the table. "I thought you said they were done."

"They are." Winry began. "I was going to make you a brand new arm for this, but attaching it causes you a lot of pain, so..." She picked up the front plate to his forearm. "I decided to replace the outer shell instead. Have a seat." She patted the chair which Ed gracoiusly began occupiying. "If I made the entire arm out of this boyuant material, you'll just float right to the top of the water. So, if I leave the main piston in there and _then_ put the light material on the outside, it mimics what a real arm or leg would do in water. It'll sink, but only like a regular limb. I mean, what's the point of swiming if you're only going to float on the top, right?" She spun around. "I'll revolutionalize the marekt with this stuff. I'll make a fortune!"

Ed sighed. "I'm sure you will." He gave her a smile. "And I'll be your first test subject."

She stoped her twirling vortex and placed a hand on either shoulder. "And the best part is!" She grabbed the covers that would go right in between his fingers. "It's webbed a little with the flotation material, so that way, it's just like the webbing in your own hand!" The four finger joints that were at the base of the fingers were all attached with a plastic like substance that was quite flexable.

Ed looked at the webbing between his fingers on his left hand and then to the prostetic piece. "Now that's attention to detail." He gave her a warm smile.

After taking her '_automail attack_' Winry calmed herself and laid the piece back down. "I'm sure you'll love it Ed." She hugged his shoulders as he was sitting down in his chair.

He rested his head against her belly and gave it a poke. "So, off topic...do you feel any different?"

She took a step back and looked down at herself. Nothing had changed. "No...I don't even look any different."

"You're only two months in, you probably won't start showing till about four or five months." Pinako piped up.

Winry turned around. "Oh...Granny...are you really alright with this?" She said as she placed her own hands over her stomach.

The old lady gave her a quick glance and went back to straightening the cords for the inside of Ed's new arm and leg coverings. "Let's get this arm and leg sorted out, installed and tested, then we'll talk tonight."

Ed became rather nervous. "Alright..." He lowered his head. He could really see now, Pinako was indeed not mad at him, she was just disapointed; disapointment hurt a lot more than a cleverly hurled wrench. He kind of wished she had scolded him.

"Regardless, don't be too uneasy. We just have to talk about what we're going to do. Now, let's get that shell off." Pinako smiled as she held p a screwdriver.

Ed looked at her, he smiled. "Right...thanks." He himself still hadn't let the fact that he was going to be a father, in less than a year, sink in just yet. Enjoying what he had left of his childhood was the best bet for keeping himself from being depressed.

* * *

Ed stood up on top of the bridge, leaning over the edge down to the water. It wasn't terribly deep, but it was enough for him to sink down in and drown provided the arm and leg didn't work. "So, are you sure about this? I mean, 100 precent, really sure about this. Because, I really don't feel like being fished out of the bottom of the bottom of the river." He peered down at the cold water, it was blurry to him, not that bad, but still noticably so because he didn't have his glasses on. 

Al kicked his shoes off and grabbed the bottom of his shirt then pulled it off over his head. "Here's an idea." He jumped up along side his brother, only wearing shorts now. "How about I jump in first, and if you sink, I'll pull you out."

"I'd rather just not sink. But go ahead." He watched Al leap from the bridge and land with a huge splash in the water.

He disapeared beneath the surface of the water and then appeared shortly thereafter. "Come on Ed the water's great!" He swam to the edge of the river and proped himself up on a rock.

Winry walked up behind Ed and placed her hands on her hips. "Have a little more faith in me Ed." With that, she gave him a quick shove to the back of the legs, sending him flying forward.

"AAH!" He gave a yelp of fear as he plumeted into the cold water of the Resembool river. Spening only a few seconds under he resuraced and spat water out of his mouth and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. "YES! I didn't drown!" He said as floated in the water. He still had to kick to keep himself afloat, just like Winry said, but he was swimming. He kicked up on his back and began swimming around.

"Heh, you still remember how to swim. That's good." Al said as he slid back into the water and ducked under. He came back up and shook the water of fhis face. "Race you up the river."

"Sure." Ed said as they two of them took off against the current, it wasn't a strong current, the tide was out, so it was a good challange.

Winry smiled as she walked over to the other side of the bridge and watched Ed and Al both carrying on and acting like they did when they were still kids. "I guess it's not really that bad of a thing." She folded her arms and leaned against the edge of the wooden bridge that connected the town to the forest.

"What's not a bad thing?" Aria said as she approached Winry from behind and extended a popisicle to her.

"Oh." She said in surprise; Aria was quit good at being light on her feet and rather quiet. "I mean, we're going to have a baby, and he's still enjoying himself like he did when he was a kid. I guess I just thought that having a baby meant giving up on being a kid. I can see now that I was wrong." She bit off the top of her popsicle, it was grape, nice and sweet on the tongue, and cold as well. The sun was giving off a redicilous amount of heat, so the cool treat was refreshing.

"Nah, never. If you start giving up on being young, that's when it'll get depressing. Enjoy yourself, I mean, you're the same age as me, so there's no getting old on me now." She shook a finger at her as she held her own popsicle in her mouth, allowing it to melt over her tongue. "You're not that much older than me...I think. When's your birthday Winry?"

"Oh, it's on June 12th." She said with a smile.

Aria allowed the juice from the frozen snack dribble down her chin a little. She was shocked, or at the very least, horrified. "You mean...you're younger than me by..." She counted on her fingers. "Two weeks? Mine's on May 29th." She looked at the difference in bust size between her and Winry and sighed. "Why am I always the smallest?"

"What?" Winry was confused as to what she was getting at. "Don't worry about it, Ed's short for a boy his age, and he get's by just fine." She smiled.

"Hey! Don't call me small!" Ed yelled from the water.

Winry looked down at him right below her, a scowle on his face and his eyes downturned in that, almost comedic, angry look he gave people when they made a crack at his height. "Sorry Ed, that's not what I meant."

"Edward?" An older man peered over the edge of the bridge. "I thought you'd sank like a rock because of your automail."

"Oh, Jasper. Winry made me automail that floats. That's why I'm not sinking." He looked at the older man wearing fishing overalls in the heat of the summer. "I haven't seen you in a while." Ed smiled. "How've you been?" He burshed a few wet strands out of his face.

Al popped his head out from beneath the water's surface. "Hey Mr. Mullins, good to see you're out of the hospital."

"Alphonse?" He planted a fist on either hip. "It's good to be out. It's also good that you're here too." He smiled at them.

"What's going on?" Ed waded over to the edge of the river.

He placed a fist on his hip. "All my lobster traps fell into the harbor. I'm looking for a crane to pull them back out, but I can't seem to find a hook. Would you two mind helping me out? There's a lobster dinner in there for you."

Winry's eyes widened. "He's my client, and he's in the middle of testing out a very expensive piece of equipment. I can't let him go right now!" Winry folded her arms. "Unless you're willing to bribe me with a lobster too." She smiled deviously.

Mr. Mullins laughed. "As sharp tongued as ever there Miss Rockbell. Of course, I'll send one each for your whole household." He peered over Winry's shoulder. "Who's your friend?"

Winry smiled and introduced Aria. "This is Aria, Al's girlfriend."

Aria blushed. "Nice to meet you." That was actually the first time she was introduced as such, it made her beam with happiness.

"Pleased to meet you. I'll be sure to throw one in there for you too." They shook hands.

Winry looked down at Ed and Al making their way out of the water. "I guess we let our boys play enough, time to make them work now."

Aria giggled. "Not too hard though."

* * *

Ed and Al stayed out most of the day; they decided to get a ride home with Jasper while their father took the girls on ahead. Winry and Aria had watched the two boys work in the water for Jasper. They had to tie the ropes to individual traps and have them be pulled up one by one. Seeing as how there were forty traps or more, the girls decided to call it a day.

They lounged around the house for the remainder of the afternoon, doing chores in between eating something cold or just relaxing in a shady spot.

Later on, it was no longer hot, it was just sticky and uncomfortable. The sun was just beginning to set and finally the heat started to die down. Hopefully the night wouldn't be so bad.

The hum of a car coming up the road filled the air. Aria sat up from where she was laying on the grass in the shade of the house. "They're back." She nudged Winry who had managed to doze off. "We should pour them something to drink."

Winry stretched and hopped to her feet. "Good idea. I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

After getting the lemonaide from the fridge and topping off two glasses, the front door opened and Ed kicked off his shoes. "We're home." Edward said as he came in the door. "Hey Aria, I have a question for you." He said, making his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" She was slightly confused as to why he would need to ask her something so soon after coming in the door.

"What's good to put on a sunburn?" He asked her from the other room.

"Aleo vera leaves are good. Why, did you get a burnt?" She asked, pouring a glass for herself.

Winry thought for a moment. "Ed never burned when we were kids." She watched as Ed walked in the kitchen, his skin quite a few shades darker than last they saw him. "Wow. That's some tan." She smiled. Ed's blond hair contrasting with his bronzed skin made him look very appealing to her. She herself only ever lightly tanned, so it was only natural to be attracted to it.

Shortly after Ed walked in the room, Al, with his newly defined muscles, came in and looked for something to relieve the pain of his burning hot red skin. "Pain..." He said weakly.

Aria's eye's widened. "Oh my God...Al...you're burned to a crisp." She downed her drink and placed the empty cup on the counter. "Don't move, and no one touch him, I'll go get the aleo vera plant." She smiled, even thought Al was probably in a great deal of pain, it was nice to see that he was a good hard worker. Always a plus.

Winry's eyes were wide as well. "Did you want your dirnk?" She held it out to Al, Ed had since taken his off the counter and proceeded to drink it.

He looked at the glass and then to Winry. "I can't move my arms." His burnt skin made it impossible for him to move, not only did it fell like it was tightly stretched over him, but it stung everytime he moved.

She looked in the cupbord behind her and grabbed a straw. "Here..." She held it out for him to drink.

"Thank you." He said with a half smile.

* * *

Making his way downstairs, he saw everyone sitting in the living room. Ed next to Winry, his father and Pinako sitting across from them and Aria, sitting in the pufy soft armchair. He entered the living room and sat on the coach next to his father, closest to Aria. 

"Alright." Painko began. "The trick is, where to begin." She stood up and paced. "Now, I'm not too sure how this all happened, what the circumstances were behind it and such, but the fact of the matter is, is that it's happening." She went to light her pipe, but stopped short and placed it back in her apron. "This is serious, I don't know if the two of you realize that..." She spoke to Ed and Winry who listened intently. "It's no laughing matter. It's high time you two grow up and face these challenges."

Ed sighed. "I know that. It's not like we planned this to happen, it kind of, just did."

Winry hung her head down low, her hands clasping the front legs of her jeans. "It's actually really depressing."

Pinako smiled warmly at her. "You don't need to worry Winry, after the baby's born, you'll be able to carry on as normal."

Winry's eyes filled up with tears. "But I want to work on automail and not stop. I can't lift anything heavy while I'm pregnant."

Then it finally hit Ed, the whole reason for Wirny's depression. "You mean to tell me, the only reason you were sad and crying was because you were told you can lift heavy machinery?" He inquired, that inevatible twitch in his eye.

Winry got defensive. "Of course! Automail is a good chunk of my life, it's my carreer. Without it, I'm as good as in the poor house."

Ed bacame angry. "That's what I'm here for! You don't need to be an automail junky your whole life, take a brake!"

"That's about as easy as you taking a break form alchemy, it's impossible." She snapped back at him.

"Stop it!" Pinako snapped at the two of them and they ceased their bickering. "You two really need to grow up and face this with some maturity."

Ed sighed. "You're right." He turned to Winry, a newly calmed state of mind. "Compaired to your health, automail should be disconcerning. I mean, you don't just have to take care of yourself day by day anymore."

Winry lowered her head. "You're right...I guess I shouldn't have gotten as upset as I did. Sorry."

Had he have known the true reason for Winry's sadness, he wouldn't have done what he did that night; a whole lot of pain would have been avoided. Taking in mind that Winry's body was going through a lot of changes, he decided to let it go. He took her by the hand. "It's alright." He smiled.

Pinako smiled warmly. "Now, to more important matters. Do either of you know how to take care of a newborn baby?"

Ed and Winry both exchanged glances and then, as if it was rehearsed, they both spoke. "Not a clue."

* * *

There you go. Once again, really sorry for the late update.  
I hope you guys still stick with me.


	10. Chapter 10 All That you Do

* * *

**_Chapter 10 - All That you Do_**

* * *

Just trees for miles, trees as far as the eye could see. Ed sighed. He knew that this was going to lead to one of those cliche, boring-as-all-hell, father son talks. Even though he had forgiven his father for abandoning them for all those years, he still wasn't looking forward to chatting with him. At least, not if it was for what he thought it was. 

After his father and Pinako came back from their trip to see Den's old owners, Hohenheim had seen himself and Winry come out of the shower together. Of course his father knew what they were doing, there was no point in lying about it. And now, to top it all off, he knew she was pregnant, this talk of his couldn't be anything good.

"So why are we here again?" He asked as if he didn't know. Hohenheim hadn't given him a reason as to why they were taking a drive, so he was confused to say the least. Ed turned nonchalantly toward his father. "Huh?"

Hohenheim sighed. "Why do you think Edward?"

Ed thought for a moment. "You're going to give me the 'birds and the bees talk' followed up by a strict lecture about how I screwed up? If so, you're a little late, I've already been informed, I now know it has nothing to do with birds or bees, and you can't change the past."

His father sounded a little relieved. "Let's just hope it's all been covered, if not, we're going to have to chalk Winry's pregnancy up to immaculate conception." His dad had made a joke, that was something that didn't happen too often.

Ed blushed. "Ha-ha." He said with a slightly sarcastic tone. "So...why _are_ we here?."

Hohenheime turned off the car and removed the keys from the ignition. "Why would I take you to the middle of a big open feild in the car?" Indeed, they were in the middle of a field.

Ed thought again. This thinking thing was getting annoying. "...uh...You're going to kill me and dump the body."

Slightly bemused, Hohenheime opened his door and began to step out. He smiled slightly. "Get out of the car Ed."

Ed's jaw dropped. "Uh. I was right?" He said in a joking tone and proceeded to exit the vehical. "Oh well." He approached his father who was now standing in front of the car. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Make it quick and painless then." He opened his eyes once more to see his father holding out the car key's to him. "I said quick and painless; key's might take a while." The older man took Edward's hand and placed the keys in the palm of his hand.

"Get in the driver's side." He said as he rounded the car and sat in the passenger side seat.

Ed looked at the keys, then to the car, and then to his father sitting in the front seat. "..." Ed walked over and got in the car, this time, behind the wheel. Turning to his father. "What part of this seems like a good idea to you?" His father shrugged and proceeded to bless himself in traditional religious fashion. "I thought you were Atheist."

He quickly buckeled his seat belt. "I am, but I can't rule everything out. Now put the keys in the ignition and start the car."

His father's confidence in him was rewarding to say the very least. Ed placed the keys in the little slot and tried to turn it. "It's not working."

He looked at his son, a rather confused look on his face. "You don't even know how to start the car?" Ed shook his head. Hoehenheim sighed. "Put your foot on the clutch, and then turn the key...you really don't know _anything_ about cars?"

"Wasn't one of my priorities...and just turned sixteen less than a year ago, I just haven't gotten around to getting my license." Ed looked at th three pedals. "Which one is..."

"Far left." He quickly sat back "Push it down all the way."

Ed looked at the floor and reached for the pedal. Fail. He groaned. Reaching beneath the seat, he pulled on a lever and tugged the seat forward. To his surprise, he could see over the wheel and reach the pedals. A small victory. Ed pushed the pedal all the way down, turned the key and the car started up. He then removed his foot from the pedal and the car made a loud groaning noise and then stopped dead. "Um."

"You took your foot off the clutch?" He face-palmed.

Ed nodded. "Was I not suppose to?"

Hohenehime sighed. "No."

"I'm new to this...so how about; you tell me everything I need to know about getting this car moving, and then I'll see what I remember." A good idea, espically to someone who spent more than half of their life learning from books from scratch.

* * *

"They've been gone almost all day." Aria ate another spoonfull of her ice-cream. "I wonder where they're at." Ed and Hohenheim left before noon, and it was now pushing five o'clock. 

"No sure." Al said as he sat on the front porch enjoying his snack alongside Aria. He looked up and could see a small cloud of dust in the air. "Is that the car?"

Aira squinted. "Looks it."

After a few minutes, the car carefully pulled up the driveway and stopped right in front of the house. Al did a double take and saw that he wasn't halucinating, that it was Ed, driving the car. "What the..."

The young girl peered over the railing. "What's wrong?" She saw Ed get out of the driver side. "Oh my God! You drove the car home?"

Ed smiled as he held up the keys. "Yup."

Hohenehime got out of the car, shakily, and headed up the stairs. Aria looked over to him. "What's wrong with you?"

He shook his head. "I need a drink." He said as he entered the house.

Al sweat-dropped, his brother's driving couldn't possibly be that bad. Or could it? "How did it go."

Ed smirked. "I'm new to this, but I'm getting better. We almost went right into a ditch...only a couple times though."

"Five." Hohenehime spoke sternly from inside the house.

"Hehe." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sure I'll improve."

Al smiled. "Miracle's do happen."

* * *

"Here he is." Winry's neighbour, Morgan, from down the road, brought out her new born baby. Pinako thought it would be a good idea to familiarize herself with a newborn as soon as possible. She had taken care of Rose's baby before, but he was a few months old, very close to a newborn baby, but not quite. 

Winry looked at the little baby in awe. "He's so tiny." She reached her hand out and touched his soft little head and then his tiny fingers. "How old did you say he was?"

The lady smiled at her. "He's only a week old. So Winry, when are you due?"

Winry thought for a moment. "Somewhere aroung the beginning of April." It was late August, so she just counted the days from there. "I have my first prenatal exam tomorrow, so I'll find out then when the date is for sure. I'm still kind of scare though."

"You may be young, but I'm sure you'll do just fine." The young woman cradled the baby in her arms. "Would you like to hold him Winry?"

She paused momentairly and then smiled. "Sure." Being ever so carful, she took the little bundle in her arms. He was heavy for something so small, but Winry figured she just wasn't use to holding a person who was so tiny. "Hi there little guy." She rubbed his cheek. "Can you hear me?" Winry gave him a little 'boop' in the nose. "Hehe, he's so sweet."

"After all the pain of labor, it was all worth it once I got to hold him.Giving life is an amazing thing Winry, you have to make sure to take good care of yourself. You don't smoke, do you?" She asked with concern.

"Of course not, and I don't drink either." Winry smiled. She did drink those couple of times with Edward, she never really did anything to her body that would cause her any harm. And now she would have to make a point not to do those sorts of things anymore; not that she was old enough anyway.

"That's good. Any amount of alcohol could potentially harm an unborn baby. You have to make sure to be extra careful." She came over and caressed her baby's small head and gave him a kiss. "Equalivilant trade is what Ed would call it, right? Well, if you put in lots of effort to take good care of your body, then you'll have a really healthy baby to show for it." She smiled. "I should put him back in his crib, he needs his sleep."

Winry smiled. "Can I put him in there?"

Morgan smiled. "Alright. Make sure to support his head and lay him down gently."

Winry, with a very careful hand placed at the base of the baby's neck, laid the little one down in the crib and tugged up the thin blanket to cover only half of his bitty body. "What if I do something wrong?"

She laid a hand on Winry's shoulder. "You can come over and visit any day you want. I'll be sure to share as much as I know about babies. You'll do just fine."

Still, Winry was worried. "What about labor? I heard it's really painful. What can I do to prepare for it."

Morgan shook her head. "There isn't one thing, or even a million things, I could say that would prepare you for that much pain."

Winry's face went pale. "Really then?" She looked down at the baby. "I'm sure it's worth it."

Morgan nodded. "It is."

* * *

Pinako walked in the living room to Winry and Edward sitting on the coach, up against the arms on either side, their feet touching in the middle. She looked over into the kitchen to see Hohenheime pouring himself another drink. "So." She began. "How was everybody elses day?" 

"Stressful." The three of them replied.

* * *

OK, so it wasn't the greatest, but I'm going to do a little time skip to hurry Winry's pregnancy along a little. Maybe a chapter a month. Maybe. Possibly less.

I'll do what feels right and what's not as boring as hell.

Anyway, tell me what you think, as usual.  
Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11 All About News

Terribly sorry about the wait, but here it is, chapter 11!

* * *

**_Chapter 11 - All About News_**

* * *

Monday's were always terrible in headquarters. Most of the soldiers were either cranky because their weekend was over, all the fun was over till the following weekend. For Havoc, he couldn't have been doing better. The day passed smoothly and on top of that, he was going to have dinner over at the Armstrong estate. Cathrine's father had just come back from away and his family was haveing a feast to welcome him home, Jean was obviously invited.

Cathrine actually said that she had some good news to tell him, but she wanted to wait to see him face to face, she needed to show him something as well. They were looking at getting a house together and this sure sounded like what she might be getting at.

The more he thought about it, the wider his smile got. Speaking of thinking, he decided to go back to Mustang's office before he left, just to tell him that he was going home. He entered Mustang's office to see him, his hands grasping either side of his hair and his head down. "Sir?" He said, slightly scared. Mustang could get quite manic at times, and he really couldn't tell what he was going to do.

"What the hell could it be?" He said in a low tone.

"What could what be sir?" He asked, still, keeping his distance.

Mustang looked up. "It's about Edward."

Havoc rolled his eyes and entered the room. "Come on Mustang, you gotta' let this die already." It was true, Mustang had been obessing over Ed's little 'problem' for the last week and a half. "The kid's got some girl troubles, he's never had a girlfriend before so he's having difficulty coping. I don't see why you're getting so flustered."

The younger man slammed his hands down on the desk, a scowle on his face. "It's not that simple." He stood up and got into his usual 'thinking pace' back and forth behind his desk. "He lied to me. Normally, I wouldn't pay it any mind, but he went out of his way to cover up the fact that he had a problem. On top of that, no one drinks that much over a phone conversation with their significant other." He continued to pace. "The following day he seemed to be doing alright, but he hadn't talked with Winry, that's the blond girl he was with last time they were here, so that means he came to some conclusion on his own." He sat back down. "The fact that he wouldn't tell me anything leads me to think that something might have happened that either he's shy, or ashamed of. Which could mean any number of things."

Havoc shook his head. "How do you know all this?"

Roy leaned back in his chair. "I called Gracia and told her I was worried about Edward. And that's all she told me." He closed his eyes. "I also talked with Sheska before she left that day to get me coffee, she didn't know anything either. If I could just get ahold of him, I could find out what's wrong."

Jean couldn't help but snicker. "It's good to see you have so much free time to spend on these kinds of things Colonel." Havoc held up a hand to wave. "I'm off now, so don't bother looking for me. I have a dinner date tonight."

Roy smiled. "Alright. Goodnight." He waved back as Havoc exited the room, closing the door behind him. Looking down begrudgingly at his papers, he sighed and began reading them. He started off with the one set aside from all the rest that had an 'urgent' stamp adorning it's front page. "How the hell did I miss that?" He was so engulfed in being nosey that he neglected to notice said 'big red stamp'. Picking up the thin booklet, he skimmed the front page. He frowned and laid the book back down. "Dammit." It looked as though he was going to get a chance to talk to Edward afterall.

* * *

"Here, and be careful, it's hot." Edward handed Winry her peanutbutter cookie. "I didn't think I'd be able to bake, but it's not that hard."

Winry bit into the soft cookie and chewed it delightfully. "It's delicious Ed. Thank you." Though he cravings were easy to fufill, they did come at the weirdest of times; the summertime was no time to be baking cookies. Though it was best to cater to her cravings, he knew that the body knew more than anyone's concious part of the brain could, so if she was lacking any kind of nutrient, her craving would have pointed her in the right direction.

Ed smiled. "I'm gald you like it." Another week had passed and Winry was still not showing. He sat on the coach next to her and examined her chest. Normally that wouldn't be something out of the ordinary, but this time, he noticed something different. "Winry...?" He slid in behind her and cupped his hands beneath the bottom of her breasts.

"What?" She didn't mind the intrusion, but she was still confused.

He lifted them and let them fall back into place. "Did...did they get bigger?" He peeked over her shoulder, a smirk on his face.

Winry fiddled with her bra strap and looked down, indeed, she was popping out of her bra a little bit. "Yeah...seems so." She tried to cover the bump with the bra, but that only made it pop out the bottom. "Damn." She tired again, but to no avail, they wouldn't stay fully covered.

Ed squished his hands closed slightly. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind." He smiled.

Winry rolled her eyes. "Sure, it's great that you get to enjoy it, I ,on the other hand, have to go and buy new bra's." She leaned back against Edward's chest.

He smiled and wrapped his hands around her belly, just in case anyone walked in. "I imagine it'll be worse when you have to start buying maternity cloths."

She sighed. "I know my body's going to go all 'fun house mirror' on me, so don't remind me."

Ed hugged her. "I'll still think you're pretty."

Winry looked back at him. "Thanks, it's going to be tough on me not having my body the way it s now." She smiled and kissed his cheek, her cookie still in hand. "I won't be able to do all the physical labor that I do now. Fortunatly it won't be permenant." She closed her eyes as she relaxed with him.

Ed could hear the soud of the phone rining in the other room. "Would someone mind getting that?" He was quite comfortable and really didn't want to move.

"I've got it." Hohenheim's voice sounded from around the corner.

Ed listened hard for who it was, but really couldn't make out anything that his father was saying, at least, not till the end, several minutes later, where he heard him speak the words. "Alright sir, we'll see you in a few days."

He unwedged himself from behind Winry and left the living room to the hallway. He saw his father standing beside the phone table, arms crossed and a worried look on his face. "Who was that?" Edward asked, fearing the answer.

"That was Mustang." Von began. "He's coming to brief us on mission we need to take part in."

Ed planted his fists on his hips. "Well, why didn't he just tell us over the phone?"

Hohenheim sighed. "Because he needs to give you and Al a lot of information. He doesn't have to, but seeing as how you two have never been on the battle feild before, he's going out of his way to help prepare you."

Al came in from the kitchen. "Battle? What battle? We're not at war right now."

The older man nodded. "No. But Drachma is; and that've asked for our help."

* * *

"Oh Jean, I'm glad you could come." Cathrine smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Dinner will be another half an hour, but I have to talk to you anyway." She led him in and closed the door.

"Jean my good man!" Cathrine's father, a very heafty man, approached him and arapped his powerful arms around him. "Great to see you, my boy!"

"You too sir." Havoc said in semi squished state. "I take it your trip went well."

Releasing his grip on poor Havoc he smiled. "Of course. But I must go and see how the cook is doing. Good job to you just the same." With that, he walked off after giving Havoc a sturdy pat on the back.

Havoc was a little confused as to what he meant about the 'good job' bit, but he imagined he meant to say 'good evening'. Paying it no mind, he turned to Cathrine, her sweet smile and beautiful bright eyes warmed his heart. It seemed that all the Armstrong family was quite enthusiastic, it definatly was going to take some getting use to. "Where were we?" He reminded the young blond girl.

She snapped to and smiled wide. "Right. Here." She turned around the reached for a folder that was laying on the table behind her. "Read it."

Wondering what it could be, he opened it and began reading. "..." He noticed one part that stuck out, it was highlighted in yellow. "You tested hGC positive." He looked up, rather worried. "Does that mean you're sick? I won't catch it will I?"

She smiled wide. "No silly. It's nothing like that. Why do you think father was in such a good mood?"

Havoc looked at the paper once again. "...first prenatal check-up, two weeks from now. Wait...you mean you're...?" He looked frantic.

"Yes...I am." She smiled wide. It seemed the Armstrong tradition of being married before children was broken, Havoc then feared how many things he would have broken had any of them found out. He paused. "Wait...your father is happy about this?"

She nodded. "Of course. Well, he wasn't at first, but then I explained to him that following tradition made me feel trapped. So you really don't have to worry."

Jean's heart was racing, he couldn't believe the news, he as going to be a father. "This is..." He then caught himself smiling. "I don't know what to say."

She smiled in return and then hugged him tight. "Don't say anything. At least not till tonight when we tell everyone the news."

Once again, his heart began to pound. "You mean you haven't told anyone yet?"

With a shake of her head she loosened her grip on Jean. "Well no, I thought this was something that the whole family should be in on. I needed to tell father first because he's quite strict when it comes to family tradition, that's all."

For obvious reasons, Havoc no longer felt hungry anymore. He could deal with having a kid, he was in his thrities, but he couldn't however deal with Alex. He recalled the strict warning that he recieved from him a couple months back, he dared not let something like this out. Quickly, he began thinking of an alternative to telling everyone.

* * *

Roy peered over Riza's shoulder as she slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the paper within. She and Roy skimmed it. "Negative."

"Damn." Roy shook his head. "I guess that means you'll be coming with us then."

She nodded. "Seems so. Don't worry, we'll try again next month." The rest of the crew took it surprisingly well. A week ago they announced that they were married and it all seemed to go over great. Roy was actually congratulated by the guys on his triumph over his addiction of steeling other people's girlfriends. They weren't announcing it to the world, but telling their close staff members seemed like a good idea.

It relieved some tension between them in the work place as well. They tried their hardest not to act like a couple in case anyone were to find out, and on several occasions, it got rather awkward. But now, all was well. At least, untill the campaign was over.

* * *

Babies is be everywherezorz!

Kidding, but I finally managed to get out of my rut and am now updating again.  
I'll try to do it more often than never.  
I actually have an interview today at a call center. It's a couple dollars more an hour and forty hours a week, so the extra money will be good. And, the job is less taxing, so I'll be able to write up a storm and not be tired as hell (like I am right now) doing it.

Thanks for sticking with me guys, and, uh, sorry about the sloppiness of this chapter, but I kind of got stuck. XP


	12. Chapter 12 Bound

Yeah, if that didn't take f...... forever.

I managed to get off my lazy ass and decided to update. Can you believe it? I was stuck here, of all places. And I still hate how this chapter turned out...well, not 'hate' but I just wished it came a little more smoothly. But, I got the idea out, no fault in that, but I feel I could have done the delivery better...oh well.

Let's see if you guys are as critical of my work as I am.

Enjoy, there's plot now.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Bound**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ed said, his back against the wall, as he slid to a sitting position on the floor.

"Sounded serious." Hohenheim stood there, arms folded, as he stared with disbelief at the offending piece of technology. "Apparently they've passed a few new laws, and now the people are revolting, at least some of them are. It's enough to call in outside help, so I'm assuming it's not good." He looked down to see his oldest son with an automail fist pressed into his cheek, his eyes staring up at him from under his brow. Glancing toward the kitchen, he saw Alphonse nervously biting his bottom lip, trying his best not to make eye contact. He huffed.

"Was that all he told you?" Ed positioned himself to stand again.

"Not entirely, he also said that it's localized and not country wide, so the blaze, essentially, is contained. He said that was as much as he could tell me over the phone, we'll be filled in on the rest on the train. But like I said, Colonel Mustang will be showing up here a day before we leave, giving you two Sunday evening to be brought up to speed on what to expect. I imagine what you two don't learn by word of mouth, you'll learn during the campaign."

**

* * *

**

It was the rough times in their lives that made them appreciate peace ever so much more, but during the times of hardship, hope looked like a candle flickering on some distant plutonium shore. Edward and Alphonse sat as they listened to their superior give as many helpful instructions as he could in the one short evening. The other's who lived in the house were dispersed somewhat, listening in on the conversation, but not participating. "I know this is sudden boys, but it has to get done. Talks of neutrality between our nations is in the clearing, so we can't say no in this situation. Our hands are tied as tightly as theirs." Roy sounded regretful.

Edward recalled the rant he went on when he had gone out one evening. Extending that helping hand looked like it was going to be more than a warm blanket and a 'best wishes' card attached to a fruit basket. "How long do you think we'll be gone for?" He asked, running his fingers along the collar of the military uniform that had been given to him and laid upon his lap, a custom fit no less.

"We haven't been given any exact numbers as of yet, but they're trying their best to aim for only three months. A season-thank you." Roy's attention was taken away from his two young soldiers, and to a platter carried by Aria, three teacups and a few biscuits spread out for them.

"That's not too bad." Aria said, laying the tray down on the coffee table, central to the living room.

"True." Roy said, claiming one of the cups for his own. "What we need to concern ourselves with isn't the time spent, but rather the severity of the outbreak. These people are violent, and are dead set against this law staying in play for too much longer. There are talks among the radicals of 'burning the capital'. Their own capital." He said, sipping the hot drink.

Alphonse shook his head. "Radicals? What law could they possibly have passed to spark this much violence?"

Placing the cup towards the table, Aria slipped a coaster beneath it before contact was made, she then made her way back to the kitchen. "Their government is looking to get the hospitals to reap more of the benefits of their pharmaceutical program by making it illegal to synthesize drugs without being government sanctioned first. For the longest time they were wondering why no one was buying even the simplest painkillers from the pharmacies; the people had a cheaper way to get their medicine. Independent companies, they make the drugs for cheap, and sell them for cheaper than any hospital could. With the unemployment raging, drug coverage is a thing of luxury. So the people became desperate."

Ed threw his hands in the air. "If people could medicate themselves for cheap, why are we sticking our foot in the door?"

"Because they asked." He said, colder than a chunk of iron.

"But-" Alphonse began. "If we take away a cheap alternative for the people, how are they suppose to get medicated? The quality of life degrades without proper health care."

"We're in no position to tell them how to govern their people. Besides, if the hospital system had time to catch up, the price of medicine would drop eventually. Also, this is helping put a stop to all the illegal drugs being pumped out by said 'independent companies'. Amphetamines, opiates and what not." He took hold of his cup and took another drink. "It's not a matter of black and white here Alphonse, it's all shades of gray."

"I suppose." He retracted and grabbed his cup of tea on his way back to a sitting position.

"You suppose?" Ed scoffed. "The government is trying to make a buck, what's hard to understand about that?" He said with disgust.

"Hey." Roy snapped. "You are to keep those comments to yourself during this mission. I don't fully agree with it either, but like I said, it's not our place. We're there to work, not pass judgment."

Edward was shocked, Mustang was actually agreeing with him; deciding it was best, Ed just let it slide. "So we leave tomorrow then..." He messed with the collar yet again on the dark blue uniform.

"Yes." They talked for a while longer, sharing just a few more stories when Roy finally read the clock, it read eleven. He grabbed his coat and glanced around the room. "You have twelve hours left. Use them wisely." He witnessed Winry re-enter the living room and take a seat next to Edward. "Food will be supplied on the train, so you don't need to worry about lunch before you leave." He glanced down to Winry's hand, gingerly taking hold of Ed's left hand, squeezing slightly, then resting again.

"Thank you sir." Hohenheim said, saluting Roy as he left the house. Turning to his children, he heaved yet another sigh. "So. Do you think you can handle this?" He asked, hopeful that Mustang's knowledge lent some peace of mind.

"No." Edward admitted, squeezing Winry's hand in return. "But I guess my hands are tied too."

**

* * *

**

"We will be arriving at North Briggs station at two o'clock, be sure to have your personal belongings with you when you go." An announcement sounded over the speaker, alerting Edward to an 'awake' like state. He peered down and startled himself a little, he had forgotten that he was forced to change into his military uniform before they arrived and it caught him off guard to see himself in such an attire. He hated wearing that uniform, it reminded him too much of Mustang. He understood why he needed to wear it, it was crucial could be told apart from civilians, and though the rest of the military knew who he was, didn't mean he was equally as well known on this side of the mountain. The base of the Briggs mountains, on the opposite side from where their country was located, so far it was a furthest he had ever been from his home.

"How are you feeling?" Alphonse asked from across the isle, he to had been made to wear a uniform.

"Fine, tired but I'm fine. Remind me to thank Aria again." Aria had given him something to help sleep on the train; it had only little effect due to the anxiety.

"We'll see about getting coffee when we get off the train." Al brushed out a few wrinkles on the legs of his pants. "I'm not looking forward to this, but I am at the same time." Alphonse had accepted the mission and his purpose in the mission, but he was still uneasy about participating. "I want to help, but there's always that worry of being shot at."

Edward too had come to terms about the campaign, he had spoken with many of his fellow alchemists in the nearby seats and how this wasn't their first peacekeeping mission. Very standard, straight forward, but still hazardous.

As more information became available during the train ride, the initial money plot Edward had speculated on was nothing more than inherent paranoia. It wasn't a money ploy by the government, a lot of medicine that was being peddled by the dealers was of low grade, made with exceedingly cheap ingredients. Some was even laced with more addicting properties to ensure the customer's return, or even to get them hooked on other 'harder' drugs. It was sketchy to say the least, so both brothers were determined to do their part to help clean up.

Edward was still worried; Winry was pregnant, and the only thing he was able to do was get shot at by crazed drug fiends. He didn't want to widow Winry before any vows were uttered. He paused in though about the idea of a wedding flowing through his head at such an inopportune time and quickly shook it and any other imagery of people he missed from his mind as he saw the station come into view.

The train pulled up and as it did it bellowed a large amount of white smoke, engulfing the entire platform. Quickly dissipating, it revealed a small troop with an official looking man at it's helm; his white beard, medal laden uniform and a series of vertical scars adorning his face and neck said that this very well may have been the man in charge. If not, he was defiantly high ranking. Grumman could be seen exiting the train from where Ed and Al were seated, immediately he approached the man, and they saluted one another.

"Who do you think he is?" Al questioned as he looked over his older brother's shoulder.

"No clue." He said, eying the man precariously. As the rest of the train filed out, Ed and Al still remained on board, trying to get a ground for whom they were dealing with and to delay the fate that had been bestowed upon them.

"His name is Micado Evans." A female voice said from behind them.

"Sheska?" They turned to face her. "What in the world are you doing here?" Al said in disbelief.

"They need me for research. Brigadier General Evans is only allowing a short time for research due to lack of security, everyone's in town on guard, so very few are left to hold down the fort. They asked me to go along with everyone on the campaign so I could skim the documents for future research. Sometimes my gift can be a curse. Even my mother protested, but we need the extra money. She's getting pretty sick and we need to find a home with one story."

"Seems everyone's hands are tied. Yours, ours, Mustang's, even this whole country...I hope we can make a difference here." Ed stood up and moved into the empty isle. "Come on. Let's go try." With his brother at his side and Sheska not too far behind, they stepped off the train, on onto a battlefield.

* * *

There you have it. Hopefully it won't take another year-ish to update again. ;-; If you're reading this, thanks for sticking with this fic, I've been going through a lot of crap, but I think I'm good now...(Crosses fingers)


	13. Chapter 13 Segregation

Still a little slow on the plot, but this is the hurdle I needed to get over. It`s all downhill from here guys, and to the Al fans, I`m sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Segregation**

* * *

Sitting around idle was something that neither of the Elrics enjoyed doing. Edward suggested they travel around town to see if any of the locals needed help; unfortunately, the way the initial part of their mission was set up, no one was suppose to know they were there. They had to sit tight.

Ed glanced up to the sky, there wasn't a cloud in sight, the sun was as bright as it could be, but the air was still frigid and hurt each time you took a breath took quick. The snow crunched below their feet as Ed, Al and Sheska found a quiet corner to sit and await further orders.

"This is so stressful." Sheska leaned against a stack of two crates and let out a sneeze. "This is what we have technology for. Call, set up plans first, don't make us wait in the cold. Frostbite, I can feel it." She rubbed her arms.

"But if they used a telephone, there's a better chance someone could eavesdrop." Edward pulled up a good point, though, in the back of his mind, he agreed with her.

"Ehh." She shivered in frustration.

"Edward, Alphonse." Roy's voice traveled through the air, as he approached them, his heavy winter coat caught the top of the snow on it's hem. The brothers headed in his direction, his hand motioning them closer.

Approaching the colonel, they could see a forlorn look on his face. "What is it? Did they cancel the mission, can we go home now?" Ed said in a joking fashion.

"Far from it." He reached into his pocket and handed Edward some keys. "When Brigadier General Evans saw the two of you, he inquired on your ages. I had to tell him and couldn't lie."

"Now he wants me to run people over? I can't be running errands if that's what he's asking." Ed swung the newly acquired keys around his finger.

"No, he wants you to get your license. He saw that you were nearly seventeen with no other credentials, so if you wish to stay here, you need to get your license." He looked off to his left. "They'll be testing you in the field over there, report immediately."

Giving his brother a nod, he took the colonel's words into account, knowing full well there was no way out of it. Luckily he had taken a few lessons from his father, so he was that much better off.

Watching Ed walk off, Alphonse glanced back to Mustang. "I assume I can't get mine yet." Being only fifteen, he wasn't yet allowed to drive.

Turning his attention to their newest alchemist. "No, you're coming with me." Briefly nodding in Sheska's direction, as if to apologize for taking her company, he looked at Al once again.

He locked eyes with the colonel, and on overwhelming sense of dread washed over him. The look on his face was more than enough to tell him that something was wrong. "Alright." He said in an uncertain tone.

* * *

"Seriously? Really?" Ed planted his forehead against the center of the wheel, not enough to sound the horn.

"Yes, Edward." Armstrong said, cramped in the driver side. "I was the driving instructor for many years before I became an alchemist. I'm sure we'll have you driving flawlessly by days end. Now, start the car."

Ed turned the key, clutch pressed down as far as it could go. The engine purred. Ed claimed a silent victory, he had started the car on his first try.

"Wonderful. Now, pull up to the markers." He pointed straight ahead, only removing a hand from his folded arms to do so, replacing it when Ed knew where he was going.

He pressed the clutch and changed to first gear, only to take his foot off the pedal too soon causing the car to make a jerking motion and then sputter to a stall.

"You took your foot off the clutch too soon Edward." He said in a monotone voice.

"I'm trying!" He bellowed in frustration. "I'm still new at this."

Again, he pressed the clutch and turned the key. Nothing.

"You're in first gear." Monotone again.

"Damn!" He switched gears, pressed the clutch, turned the key and successfully started the car. He began to press the gas and slowly remove his foot from the clutch. The engine whirred.

"You're in neutral." Monotone once more.

Ed grumbled under his breath through gritted teeth. Edward hated the idea of driving.

"I will give you instructions as we go." He began.

"I don't see this working." He sighed to himself. For as much ambition he had in learning alchemy, he lacked an equal amount when it came to learning how to drive. "I don't even need a car. I get the train everywhere."

"What of in case of an emergency?"

"Taxi." Ed retorted.

"What if they can't make it? In a life or death situation, seconds matter Edward." He opened a single eye and looked down at the young alchemist.

Ed's mind immediately jumped right to Winry. '_Life..._' He thought to himself as he calculated her due date; it would be somewhere in May, which was during flood season. "You're right." He shut the car off. "Let's start again, you call the shots."

Not being a stranger to worry, he noticed the immediate expression shift in Ed's face. "Is everything ok?"

"Not really." He said, staring at the wheel, deliberately avoiding eye contact.

"Do you want to talk?" He said in a comforting tone.

Ed thought for a moment. "If I didn't think you were going to report right back to Mustang, I would talk...let's just get this over with."

Begrudgingly, Armstrong turned his attention to the driving exercise. He didn't think Ed would have caught on so quickly. "Certainly."

* * *

"Why him though sir?" Mustang addressed the higher ranking officer with frustration. "We have plenty of more soldiers that are much more qualified. Please reconsider." He pleaded with the Brigadier General's decision with Alphonse.

Micado stared coldly at Mustang through his single working eye. "Do you know what I saw that boy doing not even five minutes off the train? I saw him playing with a cat he had found at the train

Station."

"That "That shouldn't matter. I saw that cat and I pet it as well, why not send me." Roy was becoming frustrated.

The older man glared as he reminisced and explained. "Did you pick that cat up and begin cradling it all the while talking to it like it was a small child? Are you telling me that you don't have faith in your men Colonel?"

He was struck for words. "...yes!" He boldly stated. "Alphonse isn't use to this sort of thing, do you want to break him on the first mission? He needs to be eased into battle, not thrown in head first."

The hefty man chuckled. "Such a sense of humor."

"I'm not trying to be funny sir. I'm quite serious. Please." He stared at him.

Micado looked at his brass pocket watch and popped it open. "Seems like your efforts are in vain colonel Mustang, their ride has already left. Looks like we're going to see who's right and who's wrong." He raised his eyebrows to the young subordinate. "Won't we?" He smiled. "We've no room for the weak, so they must be weeded out. You _should_ understand."

"Yes sir." He saluted and exited the office and made a sharp turn, his crew had been waiting in the hall for him.

"So, did you get him to change his mind?" Breda asked, doing his best to keep up with the colonel's furious steps.

"No." He clenched his fists, sparks flew from them as he did so.

"But you did manage to keep Edward from interfering, right?" Vato seemed worried about the older 'more protective' brother.

"Yes, and I have Armstrong running him through the course, so they should be getting done right about now." He cringed.

"Sir, you know he's going to be cross with you for withholding information about Alphonse." Kain stated, reminiscing about his little one he left home with Rose. He knew what it was like to want and protect the innocent, this was no different. "Why didn't suggest Ed go with him?"

"He wouldn't have went along with it, then I would have been chastised for not having control over my men." He reached the front of the temporary building and looked around for the truck. "Damn." He kicked some snow.

* * *

Alphonse sat in the back of the military issue truck with several other soldiers and peered out the back to the slowly vanishing encampment. The snow kicked up behind them in a flurry of white. The decision to stay with the military was his choice, so being ordered to do things he wouldn't normally do was inevitably going to be in his job description. He held regret, not so much as to want to run away, but regret no less. He couldn't help but feel the irony in his alchemic name 'Wandering Soul Alchemist'. He wasn't able to wander at all, he was trapped.

"Are you alright?" A female voice sounded across from him. Riza's concerned gaze met with his own.

Giving it a moment to process, he spoke. "Yeah." All the while shaking his head 'no'.

"You understand what we do this for, right? It's to protect the innocent." She said, trying her best to comfort the youth.

"I know...it's still tough accept...I'll manage." He swallowed hard. "I'll protect the innocent." He clutched the sniper rifle standing at his side, his left hand holding it in a firm grip as the opening pointed towards the vast blue sky.

* * *

"Where did Al go?" Ed looked around to find neither Al nor Sheska in the most recent location. Wanting to show off his newly acquired license, the photograph he was warned about, didn't make him look like a convict, he was pleased.

Finally coming across a familiar face, he called out. "Lieutenant Ross!" He waved an arm. She approached him. "Hey, have you seen Alphonse?"

She nodded. "I saw him with colonel Mustang not that long ago, maybe he knows. He should be near the dinner hall right now, at least, I think that's where they were heading."

"Thanks." He lifted an arm to wave and took his leave.

* * *

There you go. I'm making Al kill...hehehe.


	14. Discontinued!

TEOL story line will be picked up in the new story I'm writing. (eventually)

I am currently re-writing all 3 parts of this story into a single, polished story. The plot is reminiscent of the old one, but from a different angle. Things play out differently and it now takes place after the 'Brotherhood' time-line.

I feel it's enough of a change to possibly make you want to give it a chance.

For what it's worth I would love the opinions of the readers who have read this version.  
You guys have the most insight on how I use to write. You'd be able to point out good changes and even bad changes the best.  
So if anyone has the time, give it a look.

Thanks for the years of reviews!

-Eve Nightingale


End file.
